Clay (Matilda)
by Musiclover435
Summary: Clay now stars in the nineties movie classic Matilda. He is a clearly driven young child with a neglectful family who clearly thinks that he is stupid. Soon, he starts going to school with new friends and an amazing teacher, who looks at him strangely from time to time. Will Clay find his true path can family or will he forever be with a family that doesn't love him?
1. Chapter 1

**My next NEXO Knights fanfiction. A news to all who read this. There will be weekly, WEEKLY, updates on this. So, no asking me about updates. I will upload one chapter a week. This is Clay in the movie Matilda. There will be some similarities but also some differences. Hope Y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Wanda Moorington, brother to Merlok and Monstrox, was one of the few female wizards left in the world. Monstrox had taken over Knighton about a year ago when her son was born. He was a very special boy. He was destined to defeat Monstrox. She knew that she had two choices, run away with Clay or leave him with another family and hope he never discovers his magic. Wanda loved her son but knew what she had to do. She had to leave her son with someone else. Clay didn't deserve to be moved from place to place without too many questions. Clay deserved a happy childhood with a loving family and as much as she trusted her brother, Merlok, she didn't want Monstrox to find out because if he did, Clay would lose his life and she didn't want to leave him behind but she knew that she had no choice. So, one night she ran.

It's the middle of the night. Wanda is wearing a clock is running with a blue blanket in a bundle in her arms. 'I must protect Clay. The only way I can do that is to let him go.' She ran in a suburban area. She just ran up to a house that she already knew had a son. All she could hope for is that they take good care of him. She set him down on the porch and quickly wrote a note.

 _To the family that lives here,_

 _Please take care of my son. I had to leave him here because I fear for his safety. Please treat him as if he was your own._

 _I can't say much but he is a special boy. His name is Clay. He's a very good child. He won't cry in the middle of the night, he is very smart and is a very kind baby. I promise to return one day to pick him up. Please tell him about me. I don't ever want Clay to forget his mother._

 _Sincerely,_

 _His mother, Wanda_

Once she finished her note she folded it, set it down near him, kissed him on the forehead one last time, and left with tears running down her face. The baby didn't move a muscle till the next morning when the family found him and took him in. They registered him with the foster home agency and brought him back home but cared little about him. They just used him to get money every month. But little did they know is that the boy they took in would soon save an entire school, find true love with a princess, and even find his true family. Yes, sir. Clay was destined for greatness. After all, there's a prophecy just about him and he would find it before anyone even knew that it was anything but a myth.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I promise that the next several chapters are longer. I hope Y'all enjoy. Remember, I will only update once a week. This is already finished on my wattpad account if you want to read it there. Username is Starpower638. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all next time.**


	2. An Extraordinary Child

**I meant to update this last night but since I am in college marching band so I've been fairly busy and tired. Hope Y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Our story starts out like this. Everyone is born but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow up to be knights, or princesses, or even jesters. Some will only be really good at acting. One way or another though, every human and wizard is unique. Yes, you heard me right. Wizards exist, unfortunately, due to recent events. Many of them are either hiding or have decided to follow the head wizard, Monstrox. Anyway, back to our tale.

Most parents believe their children are the most beautiful creations on the planet. Some take a less emotional approach. One such family was dumped with a baby boy on their door while they did see the note left on him they paid no heed to it. When they took him to an orphanage to get rid of him, they learned that they could keep him for a one thousand dollars every two months so they decided to keep him because of their greed.

Henry and Zinnia Wormwood lived in a nice neighborhood, in a nice house, and drove a nice car, but they were not very nice people. They also had a son, Michael. The Wormwoods were so wrapped up in their own lives, that they barely noticed they had another son. Had they paid any attention to him at all, they would have realized he was rather extraordinary. His name was Clay.

"CLAY! Now, look what you've done! You're supposed to eat your spinach, not play in it!" Zinnia whined as she picked up Clay and wiped his work off of the countertop. Had she looked look before she wiped, she'd have found that her new son not only spelled his entire name, he also drew a picture of an older version of him with a sword. She placed him in the kitchen sink, turned on the faucet and left the baby while complaining. "Babies, ha! You're better off raising tomatoes!" The baby boy looked at the faucet as it filled half of the sink that was empty and frowned. Something told him that he wasn't going to be cleaned anytime soon.

By the time Clay was two, he learned what most people learn in their early thirties; how to take care of himself. As time went on, he had developed a sense of style. He wore a set of blue jeans, a blue shirt with an eagle on it. Part of it was white and part of it was light blue. (Think of his family crest) Clay always wore a bracelet on his wrist that spelled a five letter name and a four-letter name in a language he didn't understand. He didn't know what the names were but his heart always told him that it was important.

Every morning, Clay's older brother Michael went to school. His father went to work selling used cars for unfair prices, and his mother went off into town to play bingo. "Soup's on the stove. Heat it up if you get hungry." His mother said then she left. Clay was alone and that was how he liked it. Now that he was alone, he grabbed the pot with soup in it and threw the can away. He then proceeded to crack some eggs and follow a recipe book that he found in the house. He made himself some pancakes with eggs and bacon. He liked to eat a healthy breakfast and because he felt like it, put some flowers in a small case to make it seem classy while he ate. And to show how extraordinary he is, he had taught himself to read when he was only two.

Once Clay turned four, he had read every piece of literature in the house. 'I can do this. I remember reading stories in the paper about knights. I don't know anything about them but I can be brave.' One night, Clay got the courage to ask his father for something he so desperately wanted.

"A book! What do you want a book got?" Harry asked undignified as the rest of the family was watching a show while eating dinner, which was a usual thing for the Wormwood family. Clay looked at his father with pleading eyes. "To read." He said simply. "To read? Why would you want to read when you've got the television set sitting in front of you? There's nothing you can't get from a book that you can't get from a television faster." Harry said rudely. At this point, Michael had grown tired of his younger brother being in the was of the set and pulled him away by his knight in shining armor pajamas. (Don't judge me by how I described his PJ's. It was the best I had.) "Get out of the way!"

Clay already knew that he was different from his family. He saw that whatever he needed in this world, he'd have to get it himself. The next morning, Clay looked through the phone book for the library's address and left soon after his parents did. He was on a mission for a book. So, by himself, he walked ten blocks to get to the public library and bravely walked in. Clay was determined to get books about knights.

"Excuse me." He asked the librarian Ms. Marge, who to his surprise was a robot. 'That's right. Some squire bots are out in public.' She was about to shush the talking human but noticed it was a young child who probably didn't know better. **(I'm making her a bit nicer in this book)**

"Where are the children's books, ma'am?" Clay asked politely. Ms. Marge smiled at him. "They're in that room. Would you like me to pick one with lots of pictures?" She asked.

Clay shook his head. "No, thank ma'am. I can manage." Clay said and he went to the children's books to start reading. From that day one, every day, Clay walked ten blocks to the library. He devoured one book after another. His favorite book was about The Legend of The Wizard Knight. While Clay was reading a book, he giggled silently to himself. Ms. Marge was watching him with fascination each and every day. One day Clay finished all of the children's books, he then started to search for others. Later Ms. Marge offered him some information. One day, before he left Ms. Marge told him, "You can have your own library card, and take books home. You can take as many books as you like."

"That would be wonderful, ma'am," Clay said happily. So, from that day on, Clay's mind continued to grow, nurtured by the authors who had sent their books out into the world, like ships onto the sea.

* * *

 **Hope Y'all are enjoying the story. See Y'all next Saturday! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please.**


	3. Punishing Your Parents?

**In school now, if you are reading my other NEXO Knights story then it will be a while till my next update. I have been busy with Marching band for over a week so it has left me very little time for updates. I promise that I will update. Enjoy Clay punishing his parents.**

* * *

All the books the Clay read gave him a hopeful and comforting message, "You are not alone." It was a beautiful day as Clay was walking home from the library with a wagon full of books. He passes by a schoolyard with children playing on the playground. 'I wish I was in school.' He thought to himself. He sat by a tree to read one of his books.

There was once peace in the kingdom of Knighton but one-day Monstrox came and wanted it for himself. His current location is at a school but the school is unknown. Legend has it, he is building an army to take over Knighton and rule it for himself but a young child is destined to stop him. He will be both a knight and a wizard. How? No one knows.

The story of the legendary wizard knight is Clay's favorite. He really hopes that the story will be completed one day.

 _Later in Clay's bedroom_

"Any packages come today?" Harry asked as he burst into Clay's room. Clay was reading a large book with many others scattered around him. He shook his head without looking up. Harry kicked one of the books, "Where's all this come from?" He asked.

"The library," Clay told him as he looked up from his book then returned to it. "The library? You've never set foot in a library! You're only four years old!" Harry yelled. "Six and a half," Clay told him. 'Why does he think I'm four? I turned six in August.' Clay thought to himself./

"You're four!" Harry protested. "Six and a half," Clay told him again. "If you were six and a half you'd be in school already," Harry told him. "I want to be in school. I told you that I was supposed to start school in September, you wouldn't listen."

Harry frowned at the young spiky-haired child and grabbed him by his arm. "Get up." He pulled him. "Get up." He led Clay to the master bedroom of the house where his wife was fixing her hair. Clay still had his book in his hands. Harry grabbed it and tossed it into the living room. "Give me that book." He dragged him into the master bedroom. "Dearest pie, how old is Clay?"

Without looking at them, she replied, "Four."

"I'm six and a half, mother."

"Five, then." She said while still fixing her hair. "I was six in August." Clay kept telling them. "You're a liar." His father responded as the walked into his bedroom toward the mirror. 'Don't they care about my education. Looks don't matter. All that matters is one's personality.' Clay thought to himself. It seemed to Clay that his parents cared more about their appearance then him. "I want to go to school."

Harry scoffed at him. "School, out of the question," Harry responded as he grabbed a bottle of hair oil that he kept in a cabinet. "Who'd be here to sign for the packages? "We can't leave valuable packages sitting out there on the doorstep." Clay looked like he was ready to cry but neither of his parents cared. "Now go watch TV like a good kid." Zinnia, unaware that Clay was still in the room, or maybe she didn't care, started to talk about him. "You know, sometimes, I think there's something wrong with that boy."

"Heh, tell me about it." Harry agreed as Clay left the room. Clay went into the living room to get his book from the hallway floor when the final member of his family began to tease him about how different he is. "Hey, Super Freak!" Clay hated that name so much. Michael threw a marshmallow at him. "Have a marshmallow! Have another marshmallow, Super Freak!" Though he was being pulverized with marshmallows, Clay kept walking with his book against his chest and headed towards his room. "Super Freak!" was the last thing Clay heard as he closed the door behind him.

In Clay's room, he started to cry while reading his book while wrapped with his favorite blanket. Clay longed for a friend, like the kind people in his books. It occurred to him that talking dragon and princesses - though there are princesses in Knighton - the people he truly wants might only exist in storybooks. But he was about to discover that he had a strength he didn't know he had.

 _The Next Day_

"I'm great! I'm incredible!" Harry shouted happily as he entered the house. "Michael, pencil, and paper, in the kitchen." He called his oldest son. "Did we sell some cars today, Honey-Dew?" Zinnia asked her husband with a can of beer and some chips for him. "Did we!" he said excitedly. "Does that mean I can get that new TV?" Zinnia asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He tapped Michael's shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. "Son, one day you're gonna have to earn your own living. It's time you learned the family business. Sit down."

Michael pulled up a chair at the table in the kitchen that the family rarely uses where Clay was reading one of his books. Zinnia grabbed a deck of playing cards and started putting them on the table to play solitaire while listening to her husband talk about his business.

"Write this down." Harry pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket. "Alright, the first car that your brilliant father sold cost three hundred and twenty dollars. I sold it for one thousand, one hundred, and fifty-eight dollars. The second one cost five hundred and twelve dollars. I sold it for two thousand, two hundred, and sixty-nine dollars." It was obvious that Harry was starting to get excited.

"Wait, dad, you're going too fast!" Michael said as he tried to write everything down. "Just write. The third cost sixty-eight dollars. I sold it for nine hundred and ninety-nine dollars. And the fourth cost one thousand, one hundred dollars. I sold it for seven thousand, eight hundred, and thirty-nine big American baffos." Harry said proud fully. "Oh, Harry!" Zinnia said as she reached out to give her husband a kiss. He smiled and turned to Michael, "What was my profit for today?"

"Can you repeat that last one?" Michael asked his father but then Clay interrupted with the answer. "Ten thousand, two hundred, and sixty-five dollars." The family then looked at the spiky-haired boy in disbelief. Clay was once again, reading his favorite story about the Wizard Knight. He noticed the disbelief in his families eyes. "Check it if you don't believe me."

The three other Wormwoods checked the paper that Harry had in his hand to see if he was correct. In their shock, they found the youngest was, in fact, correct but instead of praising him for his genius, they were furious at him. "You're a little cheat, you saw that paper."

"From all the way over here?" Now Clay was confused. How couldn't he see it, Michael couldn't see it so how could he see it? "Are you being smart with me?" Harry asked while glaring at Clay. He walked over while the other family members glared at Clay from their seats. "If you're being smart with me, young man, you're going to be punished."

"Punished for being smart?" Zane asked still confused on why they were upset. "For being a smart aleck," Harry said while staring at the young boy. He pointed his finger at Clay. "When a person is bad, that person needs to be taught a lesson."

"Person?" Clay repeated to himself as the gears in his brain started to move to process this new information. "Get up," Harry said as he grabbed Clay by his arm and dragged the boy, leaving his library book on the table.

Harry Wormwood had unintentionally given his son the first practical advice he could use. Clay thought about this new advice all night as he came up with a plan. Harry had meant to say "When a child is bad...", instead he said, "When a person is bad..." and thereby introduced the revolutionary idea that children could punish their parents, only with they deserved it of course.

 _The next morning_

Clay woke up earlier than he usually did and silently made his way to his parents' room. He looked at the clock and estimated the time it would take him to complete his mission. He knew that he only had a few minutes till his father would be woken by his alarm. He then made his way over to the vanity where his parent kept their things.

Clay grabbed his father's hair oil and his mother's peroxide. He proceeded to pour his father's hair oil down the sink drain. Once Clay felt his drained a good amount down the drain while still leaving enough for his father's uses. He poured the peroxide into the bottle. Once he was done, he shook the bottle of hair oil so the coloring would match and he put both bottles away. But suddenly, as he put the bottles away the alarm went off.

Clay's eyes widened as he dropped to the ground quickly and started crawling to a place to hide. He first crawled into the closet as his father made his way to the bathroom. Harry was oblivious to the genius spiky haired boy in the room. Now, Clay crawled away for the door when his mother got up. He froze in fear because he thought his mother caught him. Once he noticed that his mother was still wearing her sleeping mask, which was green with creepy large brown eyes that were wide open, he sighed in relief and made his escape. The adult had no clue what their foster child had done.

 _Later that morning_

Harry started to splash his hair oil onto his hair with little care, unknowing of his foster son's prank. "Michael, come into my room!" He shouted. "What?" Michael asked clearly unhappy. He doesn't like to be woken up early.

"My boy, today's the day I take up to the shop, what do you say?" Harry grinned. "I don't know, what do you say, Dad?" Michael asked happy that he had an excuse to skip school. He didn't like school anyway.

Harry turned around with a somewhat serious face. "I say, appearance is nine-tenths of the law. You see, people don't buy a car; they buy me, which is why I personally take such pride in my appearance: well-oiled hair, a clean shave, and a snappy suit." He said as he showed a plaid jacket that was traditional for a seedy salesman. "Now run along and get ready for a big day of learning." He turned back toward the mirror to finish oiling his hair. "It's gonna be a big day of learning too. There's a sucker born every minute, and we're gonna take's for all we got." Harry had no idea how well that term applied to him as he continued to oil his hair with the peroxide mixture that Clay created.

In the kitchen, Clay was getting ready for another day as he picked out the blueberry waffles from the toaster and put them on his plate. Michael, being unhealthy and rude, yelled at his mother, "Give me the cookies!" Sadly, she was used to it, she probably would have eaten those too at his age. "Here." She said as she handed Michael the package of chocolate chip cookies.

Clay was very eager to see how long it would take before the effects of his little prank would begin to act. With his traditional smirk, he walked over to the hall unnoticed by his older brother and mother. Once he saw his father, he went to the table to start eating his breakfast. He had to use all of his control to not smile or laugh too early, he even had to hide his smirk, after all, his family thought he was stupid for some reason.

"Michael, my boy! Heir to the throne," Harry shouted as he entered the kitchen. "Today we diddle the customer." Michael looked at his father and dropped his cookie in shock. Clay, on the other hand, was doing all he could to keep himself from laughing and keeping his waffle bits in his mouth.

Clay made his traditional smirk as he looked at his mother waiting to see her reaction. "Here we are my heart strings... wha? AHH!" She screamed dropping MM's and cheerios on the floor as she saw her husband. "Snickerdoodle, what did you do to your hair?" She asked in shock.

"My hair?" He asked. For Harry, his hair is one of his best features, which unfortunately it is since he lacked a great personality. Clay risked a short smile as his father went and looked in a nearby mirror. Zinnia and Michael followed to see his reaction. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed at the sight of his hair. It has gone from brown hair to a dirty blonde because of the peroxide Clay had missed in with Harry's hair oil. He fanned as Clay took a sip of his orange juice. He giggled as he was drinking. 'I don't lie. Nor cheat.'

* * *

 **That's it for now. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all next week!**


	4. Punishing Your Parents Again?

Sometime later, Harry recovered from his fainting episode. He grabbed a hat and made his sons help him get some packages from the garage and put them into the car. Clay climbed in after handing his father what appeared to have been a wheel wrapped in brown. Michael had a pipe. "Get in," Harry shouted at his sons as he put the car parts in his trunk.

Dirty Dealings, like buying stolen car parts never stay secret for long, especially when the King's Secret Service gets involved. From across the street in a black car, two agents were snapping pictures of Harry and his car parts.

"9:17. Suspect exits domicile." One of the two says while using his recording device. "I've for 9:18." The second one corrects. The first looks at his watch and turns his recorder back on. "9:17 is correct."

After a while, the three boys arrived at Wormwood Motors. It was a small place with a lot of cars, the majority were at a cheap price but not as cheap as Harry had when he bought them.

"Michael, one day this will all be yours," Harry said proudly to his oldest son. 'Why am I not surprised?' Clay thought to himself. "This?" Michael asked as he looked at the junk-filled garage with terrible cars all over the place. Harry smiled proudly as he pointed to the nearest car that they were going to work on today. "See this junker? I paid a hundred dollars for her. She's got a hundred and twenty thousand miles on her, the transmission's shot, bumpers have fallen off. What do I do with her?" Harry asked as he used his finger to write a few more zeroes next to the hundred on the dusty windshield. "I sell her."

Now, Harry grabbed a can of "Super Super Glue" and started to paint it into the connecting part of the bumper with his sons on both sides of him. "We really should weld these bumpers on, but that takes time, equipment, and money." When he finished, he put the brush back into the "Super Super Glue."

"So, we use 'Super Super Glue' instead." Harry made his sons attached it to the very old car that could probably fall apart if someone touched it. Clay was very concerned. He had read several books about cars and how to fix them and glue was not safe enough for cars. "Go ahead, put it on there."

"Won't it fall off?" Michael asked surprising Clay since he was about to asked that same question. "Definitely," Harry said while kicking the bumper into place. "Dad, isn't that dangerous?" Clay asked. 'Glue should only be used for kids art projects and wood if needed never a car. At least, that what I read about in my books.'

"Not to be, okay," Harry told him then he smiled and clapped his hands together. "Now for the transmission." Harry grabbed a paint can filled with sawdust and started to put it into the engine. "The sawdust quiets the gears and lets the engine run sweet as a nut... for a couple of miles," Harry said then he laughed like he made a joke. "Dad, that's cheating!" Clay told him. 'This is dangerous for anyone. What if the king bought a car? You could get arrested.'

"Of course, it's cheating! Nobody got rich being honest." After he finished, he went back to his workbench, grabbed a special drill, and got under the car. "Now for the mileage counter. Twenty years ago, we could turn the numbers by hand." Harry said then he took off his hat and handed it to Michael. "Here, take my hat." Michael put the hat on the bench near the car where the super glue was. "But the King's Secret Service likes to test the ingenuity of Knighton's businessmen." He crawled under the car with a few tools and once he finished with the wiring, he crawled out and opened the driver door. He then showed Michael the drill he had in his hand. "Two-directional drill. Run it backward, the numbers go down. Watch the speedometer." Harry said as he turned on the drill and the numbers started to go down. He smiled proudly as he saw the excitement in his oldest son's eyes.

"Awesome," Michael said intrigued. "See?" Harry asked Michael. "Yeah."

"Dad, you're a crook!" Clay told him clearly upset with his father. Harry stopped using the drill and looked at Clay. "What?"

"This is illegal!" Clay said while stomping his foot on the ground. His light blue eyes were filled with anger and sadness. Harry frowned and gave Michael the drill. "Here, keep drilling," Harry told Michael and he walked over to Clay angrily. "Do you make money? Do you have a job?"

"No, but don't the people of Knighton need good cars? Can't you sell good cars, dad?" Clay pleaded. "Listen, you little wiseacre, I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm big, you're little. I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it." Harry said while using his finger to point these ideas out to the young boy. Harry returned to his work after yelling at Clay.

Clay stood there in complete silence then he looked at the super glue and his father's hat and he knew what to do as he made a smirk. 'That could work.'

A car horn went off which caused Harry and Michael to stop working on the car. They saw Zinnia driving up in her car shouting happily for her husband. "Harry! I won! I hit double bingo!" Zinnia said while screeching.

With Harry, Michael, and Zinnia distracted, Clay used that to punish his father again. "Come on everybody, I'm taking you all to Café La Ritz!" Clay smiled at that. 'Finally, some restaurant food and not that nasty frozen food.' Clay thought to himself.

"Let me see the money!" Harry said as he and Michael got into the car. "Never mind." Zinnia said as she put the money in her purse. "Double bingo, eh? Ooooh." Harry said excited. "God, your hair looks awful. I hope they let you in." Zinnia told Harry. "They'll let me in," Harry said frowning. Clay ran up behind and gave Harry his hat. "Here's your hat, dad."

"Get in the car." He said as he took the hat from Clay's hand. "How much?" Harry asked. "It's for me to know and you to find out." Zinnia told him. Harry scoffed and the family drove off not noticing the glue brush sitting on top of the can, which was dripping glue instead of sitting in the can.

The family arrived at the restaurant and Clay was very surprised at how fancy it was. He was happy to be wearing something nice. "It's nice to go out sometimes." Zinnia said as the family was walking to the restaurant. "Yeah," Harry said agreeing with his wife. "You never take us out." Zinnia said displeased. "Course I do. I took you to the Flipper." Harry told his wife. "I don't remember any of the Flipper."

"The fish joint, you found that comb in the Buller Baize," Harry said. "Oh yeah, I liked that joint." Zinnia said as she remembered the restaurant. They entered the restaurant and there was a fancy dinner going on and the king, queen, and princess was there. Clay saw the princess and blushed. 'Wow. That's the prettiest girl I've ever seen.' Clay waved at her, she saw him and waved back. The family was shown to a table far from the royal family and Clay was a bit disappointed. "Harry, take your hat off." Zinnia said noticing that Harry still had his hat on. "I can't." He said while trying to pull his hat off. "This is a nice place and the royal family is here. You can't wear a hat inside." Zinnia gave a fake smile to everyone in the restaurant. The royal family was watching but they had other duties to attend to so they left. The princess waved at Clay sadly and Clay did the same.

"I can't take it off." Clay sadness was soon gone as he was trying to contain his laughter at the table. "Harry, nobody cares what your hair looks like." Zinnia said. She set down her purse and tried to take Harry's hat off but was also having difficulty. "I can't get it off." Harry told her again. "What's with this hat?" Zinnia said frustrated. "I can't get it off." He repeated this several times as Zinnia was pulling it over and over. "Just a minute, I'll get it." She then started pulling harder. "I'm going to get this hat off."

"Ack! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Everyone in the restaurant started to look at Harry and Zinnia. 'I wish the princess was here. I bet her boredom would have gone away with this.' Clay thought to himself as he was smiling which was unnoticed by his family.

"I think your head's swollen up really big!" Zinnia said while pulling with all her strength which was making Harry scream in pain. Everyone was confused. Some were wondering how they were even allowed into this restaurant. One of the kids was recording what was happening.

"You're pulling the skin!" Harry shouted at Zinnia. "Oooh! You're such a baby, stop that." "Fibers are fused to the head!" Harry complained. "Fibers are fused? What's that supposed to mean?" Zinnia asked. Michael was looking at his parents with a painful look but was happy that he wasn't part of it as his mother kept yanking on his father's head. "Give me that hat!" Zinnia demanded. Clay was still watching his family with anticipation. He was very intrigued on what was going to happen as Zinnia kept pulling his father's hat.

Zinnia pulled off the rim of the hat off which caused her to backflip off a table behind her while Harry landed on some guests. As he tried to get up, he bumped into a waiter with some menus. The menus went flying into the air and as they were falling back down another waiter grabbed them skillfully. Then, Harry landed on a dessert cart.

Some of the desserts went flying into the air. One of the menus that the waiter had not been able to catch landed on a fork. It flew up into the air along with the desserts. A fruit tart with whipped cream landed in front of Clay and a creampie landed in front of Michael which exploded in front of him as soon as it landed. The fork landed safely in the fruit tart in front of Clay.

Clay proceeded to take a bite of the dessert in front of him. "Mmmm." Michael looked at Clay in disbelief as his little brother used his fork to get another bite of his delicious dessert.

* * *

 **Meant to post this yesterday but was busy working on Merlok's Nephew. Hopefully, I can post it later today or tomorrow. See Y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! See Y'all on Saturday!**


	5. TV Explodes! First Day of School!

_Wormwood Home_

Zinnia was cutting the remainder of the hat off of Harry's head with a set of army scissors. It was clear that Harry was very angry. "I will not be a figure of ridicule. I want respect and I want it now." Harry groaned in pain as Zinnia was cutting the hat.

Clay was reading in his usual chair while his brother, Michael, had already started to eat his TV dinner. Since never learned how to cook snack foods, TV dinner was the main meal for the Wormwood family, not that the older three minded since they liked to watch TV while eating.

Harry continued to groan as Zinnia continued to cut around the base of the hat as she tried to get it off. "I still don't see how you glued your hat on Harry. I mean, I know you say you didn't, but obviously, you did." Zinnia told her husband. "I did not glue my hat to my head. The hat shrunk, the fibers fuser to my hair." Clay fought a smile. 'You were bad so you got punished. I really wish the princess got to see my prank. I wish I knew her name though.' Zane thought to himself.

"Baby, wait a minute. I'm getting it now, one more." Zinnia was indeed correct. The hat came off along with it was a portion of Harry's hair. "Oh, my God." She laughed in amusement. Harry was upset as he looked into the handheld mirror. He put down the mirror and declared, "From now on, this family does exactly what I say, when exactly when I say it!"

"Here's your hat, Harry." Zinnia said as she handed the remains of the hat back to her husband. He grabbed it and tossed it like a Frisbee then he moved his table towards him so he could eat his TV dinner. "And right now, we are eating dinner and watching TV." He angrily turned the television onto his favorite show, The Million Dollar Sticky. Clay was still absorbed in his book. "Turn off you light," Harry told Michael then he turned it off.

The announcer explained how the game show worked, then Harry noticed that Clay, who was still reading, did not turn off his light. Harry hated it when Clay read. Harry slammed his silverware down, moved his table, and got up from his chair. He stomped over to the spiky-haired child and frowned at him. "Hi, Dad." Clay had a feeling that his father was displeased with him since he never paid any attention to him unless something good was going on or when he was in trouble.

"Are you in this family?" Clay stayed silent. 'Yep, I'm in trouble.' "Hello? Are you in this family?" Clay still stayed silent. His family rarely treated him like a member of this family. Whenever Zane was alone, he tried to find his birth certificate and other papers to see if his parents truly owned him but he never could. Clay wanted to run away but his gut told him not too plus he had nowhere to go. Harry then turned off Clay's light. "Dinner time is family time. What is this trash you're reading?" Harry asked Clay furiously.

"It's not trash, dad. It's lovely. It's called Moby Dick by Herman Melville." Clay said calmly. "Moby what?" With that Harry lost it. He took the book from Clay and started to rip the pages out of it and Clay was mortified. "This is trash! Filth!"

"It's not mine! It's a library book!" Clay cried out as his book was being torn to shreds. 'I hope I can find enough money to pay for that. How am I going to explain this to the librarian?' Clay thought to himself.

Harry threw the destroyed book down and yelled at Clay. "I'm fed up with all this reading! You're a Wormwood, you should start acting like one!" Clay wanted to fight with that statement so badly but knew he had no evidence that he was or wasn't a Wormwood and his parents had no idea that he read everything in the house. Harry then grabbed Clay by the head. "Sit up and look at the TV." Harry held up Clay's head in place and forced him to watch as an older male was being covered in a sticky goop to try and collect money.

'This is wrong. My father shouldn't force me to watch TV and toss my book aside like it's trash. He shouldn't make me stay home all day, every day instead of being at school. What right does he have to call a classic like Moby Dick trash?' Clay thought to himself very angry with his father and the rest of his family. Everyone else but Clay was laughing at the TV as the man was collecting money. Clay glared at the TV and wanted it to explode so badly. And just a moment later, Clay's wish came true. The TV exploded and scared everyone in the family but himself. His mother even screamed at it happened.

"I didn't do it," Clay said out loud but yet somehow he felt like he did. "Of course, you didn't, you little twit," Harry said clearly upset. "I told you that was a cheap set." Zinnia said as she slowly made her way to the smoking TV with Michael behind her. "It's now a cheap set, it's a stolen set." The television fizzed a little more, making everyone jump in fear that it would do more damage.

"Bummer," Michael said also upset about the TV. Clay was not upset, he was confused. Was it magic? Or just a coincidence? It is said that humans use only a tiny portion of their brains. Clay might have never discovered his own strength were it not for the events that happened the next day...

 _The Next Day at Wormwood Motors_

"I need a car, inexpensive, but reliable, can you service me?" A man named Monstrox asked. This is one incident where Harry should have given Monstrox a good car since clearly, Harry thought he was the smartest man in all of Knighton. Monstrox is the one who rules all witches and wizards. He tells them what to do and makes sure he knows all known witches and wizards like the back of his hand. Monstrox may be a wizard, he still needs to move around to torture wizards who have decided to hide from him including a woman who fled with her son, who is said by an ancient prophecy would stop him from his evil reign. He is determined to find the two and destroy them.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Harry said giving a fake smile that he used on all his customers. "Welcome to Wormwood Motors. Harry Wormwood, owner, founder, whatever..."

"Monstrox, Headmaster of Knighton Hall, made for anyone who wants to be a jester, knight, or wizard," Monstrox said while shaking hands with Harry Wormwood. "I warn you, Mr. Wormwood. I want a tight car because I run a tight ship. I warn you, my school is a model of discipline. Use the rod or magic, beat the child; those are my mottos." Monstrox's voice was enough to make anyone's tremble in fear.

"Terrific mottos," Harry said clearly impressed. "You have brats, yourself?"

"Yeah, I got two boys, Michael and one mistake, Clay," Harry told him. "They're all mistake, children, filthy, nasty things. I may have been one but I'm glad that stage of my life is over."

"Uh-huh. Well, since you're an educator, I'll make you a great deal." Harry told him. The two shook hand then they went outside as Harry gave Monstrox the keys to a car that he had just finished "fixing" and smiled. "Let's do business."

 _Later the night_

Clay was in his room reading another book and feeling relieved about the incident with the library book. The librarian figured that with the way Clay was being treated at home like he should be so she was kind to him when she saw the destroyed book. The last thing Clay was expecting was his father coming into the room and giving him the new news. "Hey, you." His father called out as he entered the room.

Clay looked up at his father expecting the worst. "You're going to school tomorrow." Clay looked at his father shocked. "I am?" Then Clay got up and hugged his father happily. "Thank you, dad!"

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get a real education in this place. Some kind of knight or wizard school or something."

 _The Next Day_

lay was in front of a mirror and making himself look as nice as possible. 'My first day of school. I don't know how long this will last be I am determined to be the best student I can be.'

Clay had always wanted to go to school and he even dreamed of becoming a knight himself but he never thought that dream would ever come true. He also loved to learn. As his father was dropping him off at school he tried to imagine what his new school would be like. He pictured a very big building with many squire bots with many kids wearing different family crest but he would make his own since his family didn't have one. When he arrived though, there was none of this except the big building but at least there were children. After all, any school was better than no school.

Clay started to walk around, he didn't really talk to anyone since he didn't know anybody. Suddenly, the doors of the school slammed opened and the children started screaming and running away from it. Clay frowned in confusion and looked to see a hooded man with a sharped tooth smile and silted eyes. His name was Monstrox.

Monstrox was the king's wizard and he made the rules for all known wizards. Everyone was scared of him. He always carried his wand with him so he could always have to the ability to cast spells whenever he wanted. All the children lined up and at the same time tried to stay away from him.

"You, detention," Monstrox told a student for no reason. He told another one, "You're too small, grow up quicker!"

Clay did not want to be in his way, so he ran to a hiding place. He found what looked like a sanctuary behind an old rusty ventilation shaft on the outside of the building, a hole in the wall basically. He gasped as he peeked out, hoping not to get caught.

"Hey!" He heard two voices say. Clay jumped back against the shadows. "Sorry!"

"That's okay." He heard a young girl say. "Yeah, it's much better than being out there." He heard a young boy say. Clay couldn't see either of the kids but he thought he saw another boy in the shadows. "Is he my teacher?" Clay asked. "No, that's the headmaster, Monstrox." He heard the young boy say fearfully. "Yeah, but for me, he's the wizard for my family."

"Wait, you're the princess?" Clay asked. "Yeah, but don't treat me like I'm a princess. I'm a knight in training." She said. Clay then realized something. This girl is the princess and he didn't even know her name. "So, does Monstrox live with you in the castle?" Clay asked. "No way. If he lived there, then I would move out and live with one of my friends." She told him.

"Yo, you four should get out of here." Clay heard someone say. He walked out as well as the four students. He saw two boys about his age. One was really big with black hair wearing a purple shirt with a bull on it with blue jeans and the other was wearing a green shirt with a fox on it and he had orange-red hair. "Aaron, Axl, we were just fine hiding in there," The girl told him. Clay saw Macy and Macy saw him. "Hey, you were at Cafe Le Ritz a few days ago." Clay blushed. "Yeah, it was the first time my family went to that restaurant."

"Yeah, my hair was ruined a month ago, I don't want it ruined again." Clay rolled his eyes at the platinum-haired boy's remark. 'Great, another person to care about their looks.' Clay thought to himself. "Hey, I know you," Axl said. Clay looked at him confused. "You do?"

"Yeah, you're in the video on Knight tube. With the couple who tried to get the hat off of her husbands head." Clay blushed a bit. "Oh, yeah. I was there for a royal family dinner. When I heard about it online, I then wished that I was there myself to enjoy the show." Macy told him. "Thanks, I guess but what's Knight Tube?" Clay asked. All of the kids gasped. "You've never heard of Knight Tube?! You live under a rock?" Aaron asked. "Uh, no. I just don't out much." Clay explained.

"Anyway, you guys need to be more careful. You know the Monster likes to use his magic to see if anyone is hiding in there." Axl explained. "I'm guessing you're new here, right?" Aaron asked. "Yeah, first day. Is it that obvious?" Clay asked.

"Considering everyone else here knows better to hide in there then Lance and Jestro, yeah," Axl told him. "In case, you're wondering about me, I was protecting Jestro. He's my friend and I wanted to protect him." Macy explained. "Anyway, I'm Aaron." "Axl." "Macy." "Jestro." "Lance, Lance Richmond. The richest kid in school."

"Clay. So, Monstrox is a wizard?" Clay asked. "Yeah, he works for my family, since he is the royal wizard," Macy explained. "And he uses magic on the students?"

"Not all the time. What he does is worse." Lance told him. "Take yesterday, for example, Monstrox was in the jester class observing since he makes weekly visits to every classroom to show the teacher a thing or two about handling us kids. In my class, there was a kid named, Hector, who decided to eat two pieces of candy." Jestro explained. "He caught him?" Clay asked. "Of course, Monstrox used his magic to lift up out of his chair and threw him out the window. Even worse, we are on the second floor. So, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Was he alright?" Clay asked. "No, but he lived if that's what you mean. But my guardian told me that he was involved with dark magic. He created monsters." Jestro told him. "Monsters? But they don't exist." Clay told him. "Yes, they do. I have seen them myself. All of us have." Macy told him.

"Well, getting scared by a monster is better than being put into the Chokey," Lance told him. "The Chokey?" Aaron grimaced. "Yeah, the Chokey. It's a tall narrow hole in the wall behind the door. You have to stand in a dripping pipe with jagged edges, and the walls have broken glass and nails sticking out of them." Aaron explained while shuddering.

"He puts kids in there?" Clay asked shocked and a bit scared. "Lance and Jestro have been in there twice," Axl said. "And each time my hair was ruined," Lance complained.

"Don't any of you tell your parents?" Clay asked. "I have but my parents are too afraid to do anything," Macy told him. "My guardian works here so he knows," Jestro told him. "As for the rest of us, our parents don't believe us and this is the only school where we can become knights. There's nothing we can do, besides would your parents believe you?"

Clay frowned. "No." Clay then noticed Monstrox getting closer to them. "Here he comes." Monstrox came closer to the six students. "Ah, fresh meat." Then he pushed two of the kids aside and went toward two of the younger knights in training, Ava, and Robin.

Clay mentally sighed but was now scared for the two younger knights. "Robin and Ava." Ava and Robin swallowed nervously. "Yes, Master Monstrox."

"I heard about a robot and machine designs that you two built. What are they for?" He asked as he walked around the two. Robin stayed silent but Ava answered, "They are to help the future graduates of the academy battle monsters and protect Knighton."

"And what are the rules about those things?" Monstrox asked. "We are not allowed to battle or help the knights unless we are a true knight," Robin answered. Monstrox then slammed his wand on the ground and no-one saw anything but Clay. He saw a black mist fly up to both Ava and Robin. 'What is that?'/

"You are to destroy those plans and never make them again till you graduate from this academy," Monstrox told them. "Yes, Monstrox." They said at the same time in a monotone voice. "What's that black mist?" Clay asked the group. "What black mist? All Monstrox did was use his magic to hypnotize Ava and Robin." Jestro told him.

Clay was confused. He knew that he wasn't imagining the black mist. Why could only he see it? "Will they be alright?" Clay asked concerned. "Yeah, they won't remember anything but they will never build their machines again till they graduate," Aaron explained. Clay then noticed the black mist disappeared and Ava and Robin went back to normal. Monstrox saw that all the students were watching. "Get to class before I throw all of you in the Chokey!" He shouted.

Everyone ran into the school then Clay realized something. "Guys, what's my teacher like?"

* * *

 **So sorry for not updating on Saturday. It was a really busy day for me. Also, if you live in America, take time to tell your loved ones I love you. In fact, everyone, please, do it. Today in the US, 17 years ago, nearly 3,000 people lost their lives in the terrorist attack at the Twin Towers. People who were just going to work to do their job and people traveling on a plane lost their lives to people who wanted to break us but they didn't instead we are stronger than them. We honor those who lost their lives on this tragic, whether they were your average joe or the police man/woman, medic, and firefighter who lost their life protecting people. No matter what happens in your life, good or bad, you are strong. Don't let anyone or anything tell you otherwise. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See y'all next time. :)**


	6. Meeting Merlok

Clay walked into the class and was happy to see that all of his new friends were in his class. His teacher, Merlok, was a kind man with a blue wizard hat, blue robe, and a long white beard. Merlok was one of those remarkable people who appreciates every single child for he or she is. He may be a wizard and should be teaching future wizards but he decided to teach future knights.

Even Ava and Robin were in his class. Merlok noticed that Ava and Robin were sad about their destroyed project. "Ava, Robin, I know you two worked hard on your projects but don't fret. I have a copy of your plans to help the future knights of Knighton. I will protect them." Merlok told them. Ava and Robin smiled at their teacher. "Thanks, Merlok."

Merlok nodded at the two as they took their seats. Merlok then noticed a new student with Macy. 'He looks familiar. But where have I seen him?' Merlok thought to himself. He shook it off since he had to start class. "Alright everyone, we have a new student with us today. This is Clay Wormwood. I'd like you to sit over here with Macy, Axl, Aaron, and Lance." He said while pointing to an empty seat next to Macy. Merlok went to the front of the class as Clay took his seat. "Now, you all remember how scary the first day of school is. So, please be nice to Clay. Make sure he feels welcome. Aaron, please get Clay a manual and workbook."

"All right, Merlok," Aaron said as he went to the shelf where the extra books are.

Merlok was not only a wonderful teacher but a great wizard too. He took Jestro in when he found him on the streets begging for food. But his and Jestro's life is not as simple as it seems. Merlok has a dark secret. He has only told part of it to Jestro but does not want to scare him with the full story. Although Merlok is still saddened by this dark secret, he does not let it interfere with his school life.

Merlok looked at Clay and smiled but noticed something odd about Clay. 'Odd, he kind of looks like...' Merlok took those thoughts out of his head. He knew that what he is thinking isn't true. "Clay, you've arrived at such a good time. We're going to review what we've learned. It is alright if you do not understand any of it, as this is only your first day, but don't be afraid to raise your hand if you do understand." Merlok stood up, grabbed his wand, and looked at his class. "We've been working on our two times tables, would anyone like to demonstrate for Clay?" The whole class raised their hands in excitement. Merlok smiled proudly. "Alright then. Two times four is?"

"Eight."

Merlok nodded. "Two times six is?"

"Twelve!"

"Two times nine is?"

"EIghteen!"

"Excellent, you've been practicing, pretty soon you shall be able to do any multiplication, whether it's two times seven..."

"Fourteen!"

Merlok smiled as he nodded. "Very good, or 13 times 379." All of the children laughed, except for one. Clay was already calculating the answer in his head. "4927..." He quieted down as soon as he realized that the rest of the class didn't have the answer. The entire class looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Merlok said also confused. "I think that's the answer... 13 times 379... 4927..." None of the students questioned him instead they looked at Merlok for the answer. Merlok proceeded to grab a nearby journal and pencil and started to write the equation down to solve it. This took him a few minutes but he came up with the same answer. He set the journal down and look at Clay in shock. "It is..."

"Whoa..." Macy, Aaron, Axl, Lance, and Jestro looked at their new friend in awe. "Clay, you know how to multiply big numbers?" Merlok asked impressed that such a child ended up in his class. Not too many adults could multiply in their hands.

"I read this book on Mathematics last year at the library."

"You like to read?" Merlok asked as this child kept intriguing him more and more.

"Oh, yes. I love to read."

"What do you like to read?"

"Everything. But I love stories about knights and wizards. I could read books about them every day."

Merlok smiled. "As could I." Merlok looked at the class as an idea formed in his mind. "Alright class, get out your workbooks and when I get back we'll go outside and work on your forms." The class got out their workbooks and Merlok smiled as Clay was finishing his pages at an incredible speed. /p  
p data-p-id="18978f45e1a2e14e6f74cda1ff9e1ecb"Merlok was walking to the office of the Headmaster, Monstrox. Merlok was also thinking to himself as he was walking to the office. 'Why does Clay look so familiar?' Merlok thought to himself. Then he remembered Clay's bracelet. 'His bracelet looks like Wanda's bracelet. No, that's impossible. Wanda never took off her bracelet.'

As Merlok approached the office of the headmaster he grew nervous, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in, come in, whoever you are." Merlok opened the door and gasped a dark magical dagger barely missed his head then the dagger disappeared but the indention was still there. Funny thing about magic, while everyone can see a wizard cast magic, only wizards can see the aura of each wizard when they cast each spell. "Almost got you that time."

Merlok felt the blood drain from him as the door closed to reveal a bunch of children's pictures on the back of the door on a dart board, including Jestro, Aaron, Axl, and Lance. 'Hopefully, Macy isn't there.' "It's good to see you, Merlok. Time for a little heart to heart?" Monstrox asked as he pretended to cast another dark spell at Merlok. He chuckled at Merlok's fear.

Merlok took a deep breath. "Actually, this is about the new boy in my class, Clay Wormwood."

Monstrox didn't show it but he recalled the name, Clay. 'Clay was the exact name that Wanda wanted to name her child if she had a son but that's impossible. Wanda disappeared years ago.'

"Yes, his father said he's a real wart." Merlok was now confused. "A what?" Clay was so kind and very intelligent. Surely, he must have misheard.

A carbuncle, a blister, a festering pustule of malignant ooze," Monstrox said as he used his magic to pour himself a glass of water.

Merlok frowned. "No, no, Clay Wormwood is a very sweet boy, very kind, and very bright." Merlok smiled as he remembered how Clay did a complex equation in his head.

"A bright child?" Monstrox said unpressed. "Yes, he can multiply large sums in his head," Merlok told him. "So can a calculator," Monstrox said still unimpressed.

Merlok was to get the point through Monstrox more than anything. "Well... I think he might be happier in an older, more advanced class but stay in our class to learn how to be a knight."

"Ah! I knew it! You can't handle the little viper, so you're trying to foist him off on one of the other teachers!"

"No, no, no, of course not, it's just that..."

"Yes, typical slothful, cowardice, and a betrayer," Merlok was stunned. Monstrox only called him those names and they were never for a good reason. "Listen to me, Merlok." Monstrox grabbed his wand and waved it to show him a small hologram of a monster. "If you can't handle that little brat, not only will I lock him the Chokey, but I will also send monsters to scare him to death." The monster hologram jumped at Merlok. "Get it?"

"Yes, sir."

"One day, Merlok, you'll see that dark magic is what we truly need and everything I do as the head wizard is for your own good." He then pushed Merlok towards the door. "And for the good of those little brats!" Monstrox then slammed the door and used his dark magic to throw more dark magic daggers at the photos of the children.

Merlok sighed as he walked back to his classroom, 'I want to help Clay get more advanced in studies. Maybe I can get some books from the other teachers while Clay still looks at beginner knighthood.' Merlok smiled at his idea and got the other teachers to get him some of the advanced books for Clay to look at. When Merlok returned, Clay, Jestro, Lance, Axl, Macy, and Aaron had already finished their workbook pages and all of them were working together on their knight skills. But the one thing that was bothering Merlok was how familiar Clay looked. Although he kept putting it off as him possibly having an older sibling, but every time he thought that, something told him it wasn't true.

* * *

 **Updates are just going to be every Sunday since that would be better for me. Okay... okay. See Y'all week! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye!**


	7. New Books

Clay went home the happiest he's ever been. This was the best day of his life. He not only made a bunch of new friends and went to school but he had the most wonderful teacher. As he was walking home, he noticed the two FBI agents that had been assigned to watch his adoptive father. Clay was thoroughly convinced that he was adopted. He found no evidence that he belonged to the family since there were no papers to claim him and he could have been stolen or sold to them or, one that is less likely and the one he hoped wasn't true, he was left at their doorstep. Clay rolled his eyes as he noticed one of the agents was asleep and the other was reading the newspaper. Clay then ran into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" Clay said as he entered the house while clutching his books to his chest.

Zinnia was on the phone talking to one of her friends. "How was school?" She asked out of habit then returned to her conversation. Clay stopped because he was surprised that his mother even acknowledged him. "School was incredible. My teacher lets me do sixth grade. Look, Algebra, Geography, and Biology." Clay said as he walked to the couch and showed his mother his textbooks.

Zinnia started to get annoyed. She didn't think he would talk back to her. Michael usually said it was okay and went to his room. Clay was really excited about school though. "Hold on a minute." She told her friend on the other end then she glared at Zane. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important phone call?" Clay was now confused. "Well, you asked me how school was."

"Quiet!" Then she turned over, covered her other ear, and leaned more into the couch. Clay just shrugged as his mother returned to her conversation. "Well, it was really great," Clay said trying to continue to explain school was. "The Principal is insane!" Zinnia grabbed a pillow and placed it on her free ear. "He's a wizard, he used dark magic to hypnotize two students at school. I saw him use some kind of dark cloud or mist that flew into the other students. I saw it with my own two eyes. It was crazy." Clay sighed as his mother continued to ignore him. He then smiled as he thought about Merlok, Lance, Jestro, Axl, Aaron, and Macy. He blushed when he thought of Macy. "I have the most wonderful teacher..." Clay said then he went towards his room.

"Mine are driving me crazy. I'm telling you, eight hours of school is not enough." Zinnia said to her friend. "I'll say!" Clay said agreeing his mother as he made his way to his room. Zinnia sat up from the couch and looked at him surprised. She didn't expect him to hear or agree with her.

 _Later that night_

The Wormwood family was going through their usual dinnertime fun of watching TV and eating TV dinners and snack food. Clay, who had already finished his dinner, was working on his homework in his chair and was about to start reading his beginner knighting techniques. While his father and brother were doing the wrestling match that was playing on TV while his mother was watching the screen, then the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell?" Harry said confused as he and Michael stopped pretending to fight. Even Zinnia looked up her chair confused, and the fight was still going on. "Packages at this hour?" Harry said confused then he went to answer the door while the others resumed to what they were doing. Clay was still reading his beginner knighting techniques book. He wasn't fazed by the doorbell.

Harry was surprised to not find packages but instead Clay's teacher, Merlok. Merlok knew Jestro would be fine be himself since Merlok placed a protective seal on his home where only those he invited would be allowed to enter his home. Merlok felt strongly that he needed to talk to Clay's family about Clay's intelligence. "Hello..."

"We don't give money, we don't like charities, we don't buy raffle tickets," Harry told him as if he was used to saying that to anyone who came to the door. Harry was going to close the door but Merlok stopped him with his wand. "I'm Clay's teacher, Merlok." Harry frowned. "What's he done now?" He looked at the young boy and yelled, "You, go to your room, right now! Beat it!" Clay didn't even question it, but he didn't go all the way to his room. He hid in the darkness of the hallway. Merlok noticed that the family looked nothing like Clay, nor did they act like him. Now seeing Clay's family, he now knew that Clay looked familiar but he didn't know how. 'Why does Clay look so familiar? I have never met him and yet he acts like someone I have met but who?'

Harry's laughter took him out of his thoughts. "Whatever it is, he's your problem now." Merlok was now more determined to solve this problem more than ever since Harry was too full of himself to listen. "No, there is no problem," Merlok told Harry as he held the door open. Harry was still not impressed at all. "Then beat it, we're watching TV." Harry tried to close the door on Merlok for the third time. "Mr. Wormwood, if you think that watching some rotten TV show is more important than your son, then maybe you shouldn't be a parent. Now, why don't you turn that darn thing off and listen to me explain to you about your son?" Merlok told him no longer with an expression of the kind gentle teacher that his students knew.

Harry sighed in frustration. Knowing that this teacher will not give up he begrudgingly let him in. "Alright, come in and let's get this over with. Mrs. Wormwood is not going to like this. Come on, get it." Merlok squeezed through the small opening with books and papers in his hand. "Close the door," Harry told him.

"Who is it?" Zinnia asked while watching the TV and pretending to punch the TV. "Some teacher, says he has to talk to us about Clay!" Harry said then he turned off the TV. Zinnia then looked at her husband clearly confused and upset that he turned off the TV. "What'd you do that for? He has him on the ropes!"

"What do you want?" Harry asked upset that they had to stop watching their TV show. There were unaware that Clay was watching from the hall. Merlok took a deep breath. "I'm sure you are aware by now that Clay has a brilliant mind." Harry laughed at that remark. "Yeah, right. Mikey, give me a beer." Michael tossed a beer at his father. "His math skills are simply extraordinary. He's reading material that I didn't..."

"Want one?" Michael asked. "Oh, no. Thank you." Wu said as he looked at Michael then back at Harry. "material that I didn't see until my second year of... college." Merlok would have said wizard school but decided to avoid it. Many people don't believe in wizards anymore and many of them are gone. There aren't any kids wizards in the school anyway. The last of the wizards perished many years ago. He and Monstrox were the only ones left.

"Ugh, college." Zinnia mocked as she crossed her arms. "Great, college." Harry laughed as he walked over to his life. "I really feel that, with private instruction, that he'd be ready for college in just a few short years, maybe even join as a faculty member.

"Look, Mr. Snit," Zinnia said as she stood up from the chair. "A boy does not need college to get anywhere. Take a look at you and my husband for instance. You chose college and now you're wiping snotty noses of brats and trying to get them to learn all the fancy knight stuff. Meanwhile, my wonderful husband is a successful business owner with a nice house who married me and had a kid; and he never went to college. You want Clay to go to college?" Merlok noticed that she said 'had a kid' instead of two kids. It was like there people didn't even want to acknowledge Clay as their own child.

The entire family was laughing at the thought of Clay actually amounting to something. "College?" Harry said laughing. "I never went to college. I don't know anyone that did. Bunch of hippies and cesspool salesmen." Merlok was a very patient wizard. He had Lance, Aaron, and Axl in his classroom, all those boys can be frustrating but this family takes the case.

"Do not sneer at educated people, Mr. Wormwood. If you became ill, heaven forbid, your doctor would be a college graduate. Or say someone decided to sue you for selling a faulty car, the lawyer who defended you would have gone to college too." Clay internally groaned at the mistake Merlok made. 'My dad hates it when you mention legalities to him.'

Harry looked at Wu suspiciously. "What car? Sued by who? Who you been talking to?" Merlok then realized what Harry's occupation was. "N...nobody." He sighed, got up, and headed towards the door. "I can see we aren't going to agree. I apologize for barding in on you like this." Then the Wormwoods went back to their TV show. "We oughta sue him for interrupting our show," Zinnia said clearly upset that their wrestling match was interrupted.

"Tell me about it," Harry said as he hits a button on the remote. They didn't even notice Merlok place some knight and wizard stories on a small table near the front door. He wanted to make sure Clay saw them 'Thank you' Clay said using only his mouth. Merlok gave Clay a silent 'Tomorrow,' as he left the house.

"Why is he standing in the middle of the ring?" Harry asked as he was watching TV. "He's standing in the middle of the ring cuz it's over," Zinnia told him annoyed.

"We missed it?"

"Great, it's over?"

"Who won?"

"How should I know, you turned it off?" No one noticed Clay sneck past to grab the books and he went back to his room to finish reading his knights techniques book. This was definitely one of his best nights.

As Merlok was walking home, the only thing on his mind was Clay.

'This family is clearly not Clay's birth family, he must be adopted.' Merlok thought as he headed home to Jestro. Once he arrived home, Jestro was asking questions. "How was it? What did Clay's family say? Were they nice? Was it fun?" Jestro asked without giving Merlok a chance to answer. Merlok smiled at Jestro's energy. "It was fine. Clay's home was fine though I do not believe that Clay is related to his family."

Jestro was now confused. "What do you mean, Merlok?"

"Clay looked nothing like his family, nor do they act like him. I believe he was adopted. But unfortunately, I also believe his family does not like him."

Jestro frowned. "Poor Clay. Can't we do anything to help him?" Merlok smiled. Jestro was always loyal to his friends no matter what. "You, Macy, Lance, Axl, and Aaron being his friends is perfect."

"Yeah, I know we'll be great friends with him. He's so smart. He solved a math problem really fast and it was really hard too." Merlok nodded. "Yes, although something else is bothering me." Jestro looked at Merlok concerned. "What?"

"Clay looks familiar to me. I have never met him before and yet he looks like someone I have met before."

"Do you think it might be her?" He asked knowing Merlok has missed her for quite some time. "No, she disappeared six years ago and yet I knew she was expecting a child and that she was expecting a boy but she ran off before I could meet him." Merlok shook his head. "It is getting late. Did you finish your homework?" Merlok asked. Jestro nodded. "Yes." "Good, now let's go brush our teeth then go to bed." Jestro nodded and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

'Clay, who are you really?'

* * *

 **I meant to update this yesterday but I only got three hours of sleep on Sunday, I was busy with Church since I'm on the Audio Visual team in my church, and I had a concert I had to attend. Needless to say, once I got home, I passed out on my bed the moment I came home. Before I go, to all those who read Ruina's New Plan and Merlok's Nephew on Wattpad, I am still working on the next chapters. They will be updated but at the moment I am having writer's block with both of them and I am very busy with school. I have not forgotten those stories. They will just take some time to update. Anyway, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all on Sunday. :)**


	8. Make Him Eat Chocolate Cake!

_The Next Day_

"Listen up, you mooks! The entire school will go to the assembly room, immediately!" Monstrox said over the P.A. system. Everyone in the entire school quickly went to the assembly room.

"Sit," Monstrox told the students and they all sat down.

Clay was sitting with his friends, Macy, Lance, Aaron, Jestro, and Axl. "What's going on?" Clay asked Macy. "Beats me. He seemed really angry this morning in the castle." Macy said back.

Monstrox looked over the entire student body and said a name, "Axl." Every student gasped, even Axl's friends, as they turned to the biggest student in the school. He gulped nervously. "Would little Axl come up here, please?" Monstrox's voice was sweet and happy. Everyone had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Axl slowly came up to the stage where Monstrox was. Everyone knew Axl may be a big eater but he had a bigger heart. But there were no teachers so who knows what could happen.

Monstrox growled as soon as Axl arrived on stage. "This boy, Axl, is none other than a vicious sneak and crook." Monstrox turned his head to the boy. His evil yellow silted eyes were staring into his soul. "You're a disgusting criminal, aren't you?"

Axl was a bit scared but he shook it off. "Sorry. I don't know what you talking about." Axl told him. Monstrox got even closer to his face making Axl a bit more nervous but glad he was facing this instead of one of his friends. "CAKE! Chocolate cake! You slithered like a snake into the school's kitchen and ate my PERSONAL SNACK!"

Monstrox wanted to use the truth spell on Axl but he preferred to get the truth out of fear.

Axl was confused on why this was an issue. He loved cake but he hasn't eaten any since his dinner last night. Every one of Axl's friends was terrified for Axl safety. He may be big but Monstrox was a very powerful wizard.

"CONFESS!" Monstrox hissed.

"Well, it is hard for me to remember a specific cake since the last time I had cake was last night but I always have cake since my mother makes an excellent cake." Aaron and Lance snickered at the remark. Macy, Clay, and Jestro gave the two a deadpanned look then they stopped.

"I don't believe you. This cake was mine, and it was the most scrumptious cake in the entire world."

"My moms is better and I have even made a cake before and it was better then my moms because she told me so."

Monstrox laughed. "Oh you could, could you? How can you be so sure unless you have another piece?" He grabbed Axl by the shoulder and forced him to sit in a chair next to a table on stage for everyone to see. "Sit down, Axl." He grabbed a black lid on a plate and lifted the lid. Under the lid was a large piece of chocolate cake. Monstrox used his magic to create a large knife. 'There's that dark mist again. Why am I the only one who can see it?' Clay thought to himself.

All of the children gasped fearing what Monstrox might do. "Here we go." He lifted the piece of cake with the knife and plopped the piece into Axl's hand. The piece could fit in his entire hand. "Smells chocolatey, eh? Now, eat it!" Monstrox said as he slammed his wand on the ground.

As much as Axl loved cake he had a feeling something was up so he looked and said, "Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Monstrox got up in his face and shouted, "EAT IT!"

Axl knew he had no choice as he started to bring a piece up to his face. Aaron was whispering silently against it. Jestro was sure it was poisoned. Macy and Lance were close to agreeing with their friends. Axl ate a small piece of the cake. "Hmm. Mmmm." Axl nodded in approval while Monstrox smiled evilly at the young boy. Axl continued to eat the cake since there seemed to be no danger. After about 5 minutes or so the large cake was gone and Axl was licking his fingers.

"Did you enjoy that, Axl?" Monstrox asked in a sweetly evil voice. "Yes, sir," Axl said with a mouth full of cake. "You must have some more?" He asked with an evil grin. "No, thanks," Axl said realizing what is going on. "But you'll hurt the cook's feelings. BURNZIE!" Monstrox called out for his most loyal staff member. Burnzie is sunburned from head to toe and his hair is in the shape of two horns.

Burnzie came in carrying the rest of the very large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting on it. Everyone in the room gasped at how bit it was. It was almost as big as Axl and that's saying something. "He made this cake for you to have on your very own. His blood, sweat, and tears went into this and you will not leave this room until you have confection!" Burnzie smiled as he handed a fork to Axl. "The entire confection." Burnzie said then he turned to the rest of the children and said, "See you at lunch."

"Thank you, Burnzie," Monstrox said as Burnzie left then he looked at Axl. "You wanted cake, you got cake. Now, eat it!" Knowing he didn't have a choice Axl started to consume the massive cake. Eating bite after bite in misery.

Man, poor Axl," Aaron said as Clay, Lance, Jestro, and Macy were watching their friend wat cake. After about maybe an hour or so two third of the cake had been consumed by that time Axl had a dull look on his face. He may eat a lot of food but he has never had this much cake in one sitting. "He's going to puke," Lance said as he and Macy covered their eyes and turned away. "Is he going to puke?" Jestro asked.

Clay kept looking at the poor boy and frowned. "Definitely." Axl was about to give up as he started to slump forward. Clay looked around the room and saw all the other students losing hope.

"Axl looks pretty bad, huh Lance," Aaron muttered to Lance. Lance nodded in agreement, glad he's not up there since he didn't want to ruin his hair. "Give up?" Monstrox asked as he got up to the exhausted boy's face. 'I can't take this anymore.' Clay thought to himself as he saw that Axl was about to pass out. He stood up and shouted, "You can do it, Axl! You can do it!" Everyone looked at him in shocked that he would even say that.

Macy stood up next. "Yeah, you can do it!" She shouted as she now stood up and pumped her fist in the air. Aaron stood up next to cheer Axl on, "Go Axl!" Now that some of the coolest students were standing up cheering Axl on, the rest of the student body started to cheer for him. Even Jestro started to cheer even though Monstrox scared him. "Axl! Axl! Axl!" Monstrox has no idea who started this chant but he was very angry.

"Silence!" Monstrox tried his best to calm the crowd down but was unsuccessful. Axl smiled now looking more alive than before.

"YES!" Axl grabbed a large chunk of the cake and ate it in front of the students. Monstrox still continued to calm down the students. Now Axl began to eat the cake as fast as he could. The cheering continued as Monstrox tried to calm them down. Finally, Axl finished the cake and showed the empty plate to his fellow students. The children began to cheer and climb onto their seats and cheer even louder for the boy.

Monstrox then grabbed the plate from Axl and smashed it on his head and this caused everyone to sit down. "The entire assembly shall stay five hours after school copying from the dictionary. Any children who refuse will be put in the Chokey... TOGETHER!" Monstrox shouted as he grabbed Axl and started to take him away.

 _Later the night_

The bus dropped Clay off at his house. Before he went into his home, he saw the two spies from the King's Secret Service in their car watching a small TV with junk food. Clay rolled his eyes.

He ran into his house and when he stepped in, his father was not too pleased with him. "Young, man, where were you?" Clay rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat. "Monstrox kept the whole school late because this boy ate some chocolate."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard." Clay rolled his eyes knowing his father wouldn't believe him but as a knight in training, he knew that he should tell the truth. "You see those packages over there? They were left out there for the world to see because you weren't here to take them in!"

"Well, I don't think it's fair, Bumpkins," Zinnia said as she passed Clay and gave her husband a dessert kabob with jumbo marshmallows on it. "What?" Harry asked confused.

"You get all this stuff from catalogs and I don't get anything."

Harry then started to explain to his wife, "It's not catalogs, it's car parts, sweetness. It's business."

"Oh? If it's business then why don't you have it sent to the office?" Zinnia asked. "Because the King's Secret Service may be watching the office," Harry whispered to his wife.

"The King's Secret Service is watching the house," Clay said as he was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Both of the adults looked at the spiky haired boy. "What?" Harry asked.

"They're parked outside right now." Harry went to the window as Zinnia shook her head. "You are such an ignoramus. Those are speedboat salesmen! Really nice guys," Zinnia said like it was obvious.

"The King's Secret Service," Clay said bluntly. Harry moved the curtain out of the way and sure enough, the two men were still in their car. "Speedboats? There are no lakes around here!" Harry said while staring out the window.

"Yeah, but some people like to go away on the weekends, Some people like to have fun," Zinnia said while waving her kabob around.

"And some people are cops," Clay said before taking a bite of his PBJ sandwich. "They are not cops," Harry argued back. "Are too," Clay said with his mouth full.

"They are not. Now go to bed, you lying little earwig." Clay took his food, his school bag, and his common sense and went to his room. 'I wish I knew how I ended up with these people. Why did they take me anyway?' Clay then reached under his bed and pulled out a drawing of himself and an adult female holding his hand. Clay sighed in sadness. 'I wish I knew who my mother was. I wish she kept me instead of leaving me behind.'

* * *

 **No matter how many times I reread this. I always feel emotional. Poor Clay. :'( Please don't forget to fav, follow, and review. See Y'all next week!**


	9. Monstrox in the Classroom!

**Warning! Warning! Hilariousness ahead! You have been warned.**

* * *

With the King's Secret Service watching his father and Monstrox terrorizing the school; it was a rare and happy moment when Clay could just play with his friends. One day Clay was out of the house with his friends: Lance, Aaron, Axl, Ava, Jestro, Robin, and Macy, who ditched her princess duties. They were currently in a nearby forest looking for bugs.

Jestro, with his net, called out in excitement, "A bug! A BUG!" Everyone ran to where Jestro with his net. "What is it, Jestro?" Clay asked curiously. "A bug!"

At the school, the children had a lizard-like creature in a jar while Clay, Macy, Ava, and Robin looked up what it was. "It's a salamander," Aaron said as he looked at the creature in the jar.

No way, Aaron. It's a chameleon. I should know. I had a pet chameleon," Lance said. After a few minutes, the quintet found the page in their book that they wanted. "It's a newt. Any of the small semi-aquatic salamanders from the genus traiteurs," Ava told them.

"It also says that some are brightly colored and secrete irritating substances," Robin said then they showed the book to everyone so they could see the picture of the book.

Suddenly, Monstrox appeared in his car and it seemed to be breaking down. Clay saw that it was from his 'fathers' company and knew what was wrong. Everyone started to get up and leave but Clay was not fast enough as Monstrox came near him. "WORMWOOD!" Clay looked at him frightened. "Sell me a lemon? You're headed for the Chokey, young man!" He grabbed Clay by his arm and dragged him through the school.

"The Chokey?" Clay asked in fear.

"Teach you a lesson!"

"Sorry, but what lesson?"

"You and your father think you can make a fool out of me!"

"My father?" Clay had more than a million questions in his mind as his bag was taken from him and thrown across the room.

"The guys with the stupid haircut!"

"I'm nothing like my father!" Clay protested since he didn't know who his true father was. "You're the spitting image!" Monstrox said then he pushed Clay into the Chokey and started to close the door. Clay tried to make himself more comfortable but was unsuccessful.

"The apple never rots far from the tree," Monstrox said then he closed the door and Clay was now locked in the Chokey.

Back in Merlok's classroom, everyone was cleaning up the classroom since today Monstrox was coming to visit. Merlok was using his magic to reverse and help fix the classroom for Monstrox's arrival. "Merlok! Merlok!" Macy shouted.

"Monstrox is teaching our class today, Macy. Please get a water pitcher ready." Merlok said with fear and hurry in his voice. Merlok didn't want any of his students to get hurt. "But, Merlok!"

"Please hurry, Macy. He will be here any second." Macy wanted to talk to Merlok so bad but she knew that he had to help get the class ready. She rushed to the sink to get the pitcher of water ready. "Make sure the water is cold, Macy. Jestro, cover the paintings! Put away the art projects! Put away anything colorful. Aaron, please put the markers away!"

Most great ideas come from hard work and careful planning. Of course, once in a while, they just jump out at you. Macy came up with the idea as soon as she finished filling the jug with cold water. She looked at the newt in the jar and without any hesitation, put the newt in the water pitcher. Since the pitcher was dark and made of metal, no one would notice it. 'This is what Monstrox deserves for hurting my friends and family.' Macy thought to herself.

"Hurry, children, I hear him coming." All of the children made their way to their desk except for Macy, who had the pitcher of water and a glass for Monstrox to drink from. "Now last time, come of you forgot yourselves." Merlok was trying to think of everything he needed to tell them to keep them safe, especially Lance. "Do not speak unless spoken to, do not laugh, do not smile, do not even breathe loudly..."

"Don't breathe at all," Monstrox said as he entered the room. He startled some of the students with his suddenness. The children all stood at attention, fearing the evil wizard.

"Good morning, Principal Monstrox," Merlok said solemnly.

"Good morning, Principal Monstrox," The children said after their teacher. Monstrox was not impressed. "Sit." All of the children sat, but Macy who continued to Monstrox with the glass and water in hand. She placed them on the desk where the Principal would sit until he left the classroom. "Shoo." Then Macy walked back to his seat.

Finally, Merlok noticed that Clay was missing and wondered what on earth could be keeping this wonderful boy away from his friends. He looked at Macy and mouthed silently. 'Where is Clay?'

Macy looked at him and did a choking motion while mouthing back. 'Chokey!'

Merlok was terrified. Clay was too kind and polite to even be in the Chokey for a second. Plus, whenever he looked at Clay and felt his energy, he could feel his sister, Wanda. Who cares about the minutes he has been in there since before class had started! He slowly walked to the door to save the spiky haired boy. "My idea of a perfect school is one in which there are no children at all, wouldn't you agree, Merlok?" Monstrox asked as he walked around the classroom and looked at Merlok as he was leaving the classroom. Monstrox had a feeling what Merlok was going to do.

Merlok wasted no time. Once he left the classroom he ran as fast as he could straight to Monstrox's office to the horrid Chokey that held one of his precious students. He used his magic to open the door to reveal Clay who was paler and he was shaking in fear.

 _Before Merlok saved Clay_

Clay was in the Chokey scared to death. It was hard to breathe. Clay then began to notice an orange glow coming from outside. 'Is that more mist? I know it's not Monstrox's because his black mist or magic felt dark and cold. This one feels warm and bright. The door opened to reveal Merlok.

"Clay, are you alright?" Merlok asked with worry in his voice. Clay nodded as he was wiping his tears away. The two hugged before going back to the classroom. 'It was Merlok's magic. How can I see it when my friends can't?'

They came back to the classroom to see Monstrox holding Ben by his ankle as things were leaving his pockets. "...next time I tell you to empty your pockets, you'll do it faster."

"Yes, Principal Monstrox!" Ben said as the blood was rushing to his head. Clay quickly went back to his desk. "Merlok, this might be the most interesting thing you've ever done," Monstrox said as he made eye contact with the frightened teacher. Merlok felt that all of his students were his children and if one of them was in danger then he would rescue them. Even though he had none of his own. After getting Jestro, he truly felt like he was his own. Even Clay, but Clay he more felt like a nephew since his family doesn't care about him.

Monstrox then dropped the poor boy. "Sit down, you squirming worm of vomit."

"Yes, Principal Monstrox," Ben said quickly then he went back to his desk. Monstrox went to Merlok's desk and just as he about to pour himself some water he looked at Lance. "Get up!" Lance quickly got up and stood at attention. "Can you spell?"

"Merlok taught us how to spell a long word yesterday. We can spell 'Difficulty'." Monstrox rolled his eyes. "You couldn't spell 'Difficulty' if your miserable life depended on it."/

Lance took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. "He taught us with a poem."

"A poem, how sweet. What poem would that be?" He asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Mrs. D, Mrs. I," He waved his hands to get the whole class in. "Mrs. FFI, Mrs. C, Mrs. I, Mrs. LTY." Monstrox slammed his wand on the ground, scaring all the students in the room to look forward again. "What are all these women married?" He asked angrily toward Merlok. "Mrs. D, Mrs. I? You're supposed to be teaching them spelling and how to be a goody-two-shoes knight, not poetry.

Monstrox poured himself a glass of water and the newt went into the glass. He drank the water not knowing the small creature was in the water. Everyone else did notice. The children started to whisper among themselves. As for Clay and his friends, they stayed silent since they knew where it came from./

"What's funny?" Monstrox asked as he put the glass down. "Hmm? Come on, spit it out. I like a good joke as much as the next wizard/monster." They looked at the glass then Monstrox looked at it noticed the newt. "It's a snake!" He put his hand to his throat in fear. "It's a snake!" Clay raised his hand. He needed to clear something up. "One of you tried to poison me! WHO?!" Then he noticed the raised hand and even though the chances of him doing this deed were low, he really wanted to hate Clay. "YOU! Clay!" Everyone looked at Clay in question who had a very calm face on. "I knew it!"

Clay lowered his hand. "I just wanted to let you know, it's not a snake: it's a newt."

"What did you say?" He growled. "It's a newt, Principal Monstrox."

"Stand up, you villainous sack of goat slime, you did this!" Clay calmly stood up and looked at the headmaster. "No, Principal Monstrox."

"Did you act alone? Or did you have accomplices?" Macy looked at Clay nervously hoping her friend wouldn't rat her out. "I didn't do it."

"You didn't like the Chokey, did you? Thought you'd pay me back, didn't you!" He said as he made his way towards the young boy. "Well, I'll pay you back young man!"/

"For what?"

"For the newt, you piss-worm!" Monstrox shouted in Clay's face. Clay was scared but he was a knight in training so he couldn't show it.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" Monstrox then made his way towards the desk again. "Besides, even if you didn't do it, I'm going to punish you. Because I'm big, and you're small, and I'm right and you're wrong and there's nothing you can do about it." Clay sat down and his gaze fell upon the glass with the newt in it. Clay wanted the newt to fall on the headmaster so bad. "You're a liar and a scoundrel. You're father's a liar and a cheat! You're the most corrupt low-lives in the history of Knighton!"

Clay's gaze on the glass hardened. 'He doesn't deserve to yell at me like that. I couldn't have done this since I was stuck in the Chokey since before class started. I didn't have the newt in my hands when I walked in. I just want that glass to spill on Monstrox causing him to get wet and the newt falling on him.'

Monstrox was still ranting at Clay, completely unaware of the shaking glass in front of him. "Am I wrong? I'm never wrong. In this classroom, in this school. I AM GOD!" On the final word, the glass tipped over and the newt fell onto Monstrox. "WAH AHHHHH!" Monstrox freaked out once the newt fell upon him. Clay's eyes snapped wide open as what he wanted to happen.

Clay joined in the laughter with his classmates as their headmaster seemed to be dancing, trying his best to get the newt off of him without touching it. Even Merlok was laughing slightly. Finally, after about ten minutes of Monstrox dancing, he got the newt off of him, it landed on a light fixture before falling onto a desk in front of Aaron. He picked it up and hid it in his desk.

Monstrox took only a minute before choosing his victim. "YOU!" He said while pointing at Clay.

"I didn't move." This was the truth, but he did want it to fall on Monstrox with his mind. 'I wanted it to fall on him and it did. I saw that mist again except this time it was blue. What's going on? Why can I only see this mist and my friends can't? It looks like magic since both Monstrox and Merlok can use it... but I can't use magic... can I?'

"You did this!" Monstrox said while making his way to Clay's desk but Merlok walked by Clay's desk to intercede. "How could he have possibly done it if he was sitting way over here?"

Monstrox then knew that Merlok made a good point but he would never admit it. "I'll be watching you. Each and every one. When you turn the corner when you get your smelly coats. When you skip merrily to lunch. I'll be watching you. All of you. And especially you!" Monstrox said as he pointed to Clay then he left.

The weight in the room went away and Macy put a comforting hand on Clay. "Thanks for not telling, Clay." Clay blushed as he looked at Macy. "Best friends don't tell. He can really dance though, hehe." Clay said while making movements similar to what Monstrox was doing earlier.

"Yeah, I didn't know Monstrox could dance better then he can cast magic." The two laughed. Merlok smiled in relief. "Go on outside with the others. I need to clean up the classroom then I'll be out to help with the birdfeeders." Everyone nodded and ran outside to take care of the birdfeeders. Clay and Merlok were still in the classroom. "Merlok?"

"Yes, Clay?" Merlok asked as he sat back down at his desk. Clay sighed. Clay could feel it in his heart and mind that he truly tipped the glass over. "Merlok... I did it."

Merlok was confused by his confession. "You did what, Clay?"

"I made the glass tip over." Merlok still didn't understand. "Do not think that way, Clay. It is no one's fault. It was an accident."

"I did it with my eyes, watch." Clay set the glass back up on the desk and filled it with water. He glared at it hoping that it would fall over again.

Merlok sighed, looked at Clay, and smiled. "It is wonderful that you feel so powerful. Not many people feel that way, especially after an encounter with Monstrox."

"Clay was muttering to himself but the glass wasn't tipping over. "I know that I did it, Merlok," Clay told him after he gave up with the glass. "Sometimes you can do things. But when you want to show someone, then you can't."

"I am sure it isn't like. I'm not sure. Maybe I made myself tired." Clay said discouraged. Merlok thought to himself for a moment and then he remembered Jestro wanting his friends to come over and had an idea.

"Clay, would you like to come over to my home this afternoon? I'm sure Jestro would love to have you over." Clay smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much, Merlok."


	10. Monstrox's House

After school, Clay used the school phone to call his home to let his parents know that he would be gone for a few extra hours. They were fine with it, but he had to be home by 6:30. Clay even helped Jestro with his homework.

"Come on, Jestro. It's time to go home." Merlok said. Jestro and Clay grabbed their stuff and walked out with Merlok. "Clay, isn't your home the other way?" Jestro asked. "Jestro, Clay is coming home with us," Merlok told him. "I have to be back home by 6:30. Other than that, I am allowed to visit, if it doesn't bother you, Jestro." Jestro shook his head. "No, way. I've always wanted my friends to visit."

Merlok grabbed his things and the three of them started to walk down the street towards the outskirts of town. On their way to Merlok's home, they passed by a large home, Merlok paused for a moment and looked in sadness. "That is where Merlok lives."

Clay noticed the sad looks on Merlok and Jestro then he noticed a swing on a tree in the yard. "Why is there a swing?"

They started to walk again as Merlok started his story. "A family used to live there, a young man, Monstrox, and a young woman named Wanda. Everyone who lived there was a witch or wizard. Unfortunately, Monstrox's heart was filled with darkness and since he did not get things as quickly as he wanted, he used dark magic to get his way. One day, Wanda told the two men that she was expecting a young child. But a legend was formed around the child." Clay perked at the sound of that. "The Legend of the Wizard Knight?" Clay asked.

Merlok nodded. "Yes, it was said that the young child would be both a knight and a wizard. He would be the most powerful witch/wizard because he could use his magic without his wand." Merlok sighed sadly. "Monstrox knew that Wanda's child would defeat him so he was going to turn her and her child evil. In fear, she fled and both her and her child ran off in fear."

"That's horrible..." Clay said sadly. "Yes... soon the young man even left in fear of Monstrox and what he might do.

"Oh, dear..."

"Do not worry, Clay, the ending is much more pleasant. The young man was friends with the king so he was able to get a new home all paid for by the king. One day, the young man found a young boy who lost his parents when he was very young. The young boy was living on the streets but now lives with the young man in his home paid for by the king."

Clay smiled. "That's good." Jestro had been quiet throughout the whole story but was smiling at the end of it.

Finally, they arrived at the house from Merlok's story. "The house?! Monstrox?! No!" Clay said shocked as they arrived.

"I am afraid so. Monstrox and I are brothers and Wanda is our sister." Merlok said remembering losing his sister and his future nephew. **(I like the concept of Merlok and Monstrox being related.)**

They all entered Merlok's home and sat in the kitchen as Merlok got the boys a snack. "So, what happened to Wanda's child?" Clay asked. "I do not know. I know that she was having a boy but I do not know what she would have named him. I just hope where ever they are, that they are safe."

Clay was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear anything till he heard Merlok talking about treasures. "Treasures?"

"Yes, a photo of myself and Wanda. And something that I made for Wanda's child and candy that the three of us shared." Clay nodded.

 _Later that day_

Since it was getting late, Merlok and Jestro decided to walk Clay home. The once again stepped in front of Merlok's old home and Clay spotted Monstrox placing stuff in his car and led them into the bushes to hide.

As they were watching Monstrox, a white cat started meowing at Monstrox. It started walking closer to him. Monstrox started to walk backward from the cat and started to bark at it.

"He's afraid of cats?" Clay whispered confused. "White cats are considered good luck. Monstrox loves bad luck so he is wary of white cats. Plus, he is very superstitious." Out of pure rage, Monstrox used his magic to fling the cat forty feet away. "Poor kitty..." Jestro said upset.

"I'm sure the cat is fine, Jestro," Clay said. "Stay silent, my students," Merlok said quietly. Merlok pointed at the car as it started to drive towards them. They hid deeper in the bushes to hide from the car. Now that Monstrox was gone, Clay got an idea. "Let's go get your treasures."

"No, Clay!" Merlok said fearfully. "Well, he's gone!" Clay ran to the house and signaled them to follow him. "Come on!" Merlok and Jestro were torn. They didn't want to get caught but there was no one in the house. "Clay!" Merlok yelled again, hoping to reason with the stubborn child.

"Merlok!" Clay waved at them to follow. Merlok and Jestro saw that Clay wasn't going to give up so they followed him. But unfortunately, not far from the house, Monstrox's car had broken down and he was less than pleased.

Merlok, Jestro, and Clay looked around the house in awe. "My home..." Merlok said clearly upset. Merlok looked around and as he headed into the living room he got a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Oh my..." They all went into the living room and saw the picture above the fireplace. It was a large portrait of Monstrox with a thundercloud and his book of monsters. "A picture of myself and Wanda once hung up there."

"Whoever painted Monstrox must have been extremely brave," Clay muttered. "Very brave," Jestro agreed. "We should go..." Merlok said in a sad voice.

As they were walking out Merlok spotted something. "Oh, the candy box." All three of them began to surround the box filled with all sorts of candy. Merlok smiled at a memory. "I remember Wanda and I created a spell to make all our favorite candy last forever. Course, the most we could get it to last was about 10 years or so. But we eventually found a way to make candy last a lifetime."

"Why don't you take one?" Clay asked as he noticed the sad look on Merlok's face. Merlok was about to grab one but changed his mind. "No, he'll notice," Merlok said sadly. Then Clay remembered why they came here in the first place. "Merlok, where are your treasures?" Clay asked.

"Upstairs," Merlok said absentmindedly as he looked at the box of candy. Clay nodded and ran towards the stairs but just barely out of their sight. When Merlok and Jestro noticed that Clay was gone, they ran towards the stairs and Jestro put the lid back on but it was crooked.

Clay waited for them to come by and he jumped out and startled both Merlok and Jestro. "HA!" This caused them both to jump as they continued up the stairs. "Clay!"

They were unaware that Monstrox was pushing his broken-down car to the driveway.

Back at the house, they made their way to a room that was made for a baby. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. "Merlok, was this room made for Wanda's baby?" Clay asked. "Yes, this was the room that Wanda and I worked on this before her son was born. I made a blanket specifically for him since young wizards have a tendency to lose control of their magic from time to time." Merlok walked over to the crib but was shocked to see that the blanket was gone. "The blanket is gone. Monstrox must have done something with it."

Meanwhile, Jestro noticed something covered in some large bed sheets and removed them to see what was under them. "Whoa. Merlok, is this Wanda?" He asked as he pointed to the photo with a younger looking Merlok and a woman with black circles around her eyes and long brown hair. Merlok smiled as he saw the photo. "Yes. That is my sister, Wanda." Merlok's voice sounded sad. It was obvious that he missed his sister and his future nephew. When he learned that Wanda was pregnant he was thrilled. His nephew would have been the first wizard born in a long time. Clay saw the photo and felt a tug in his mind but it went away when he heard Monstrox.

"WORMWOOD!" They all jumped at the scream and quickly covered the photo. They froze for a minute and slowly walked out of the room and saw that Monstrox was shouting at Harry Wormwood over the phone. Suddenly, Monstrox stopping shouting at Harry and hung up the phone. He made his way towards the candy box and moved the lid back on correctly. "Who's in MY HOUSE?!"

"We need to leave, now," Merlok said with a sense of hurry in his voice. Jestro and Clay nodded and tried to hide behind some columns. "I will distract Monstrox while you two head towards the kitchen," Merlok told his students quietly. "Come out and fight like a monster!" Monstrox shouted angrily.

Clay and Jestro nodded as they went one way and Merlok went the other. They were able to avoid the line of sight of Monstrox with Clay just barely avoiding getting caught. Monstrox was about to enter the stairwell when suddenly he hears a crashing sound from his library. Merlok used a spell to turn himself invisible. Monstrox ran to his library which gave Jestro and Clay a chance to escape but a mop fell upon the children, sounding off that they were in the kitchen.

Monstrox stopped and then he heard the lock on the boarded up door. Then he knew for a fact that they were in the kitchen. Monstrox slammed his wand on the ground, causing, the whole house to shake, he was instantly teleported to the living room. The boys knew that Monstrox would be here soon so, Jestro hid in the closet and Clay hid under the table.

When Monstrox came in, he found no one in the kitchen. 'I know I heard someone in here.' He looked around quietly, opening cupboards. He looked in the closet, luckily Jestro hid in the darkness. Finally, he looked under the table. Jestro was worried that Clay would get caught but Clay wasn't going to give up so quickly. He grabbed the four legs of the table and held himself up. Monstrox checked under the table but saw nothing. Unfortunately, Clay's grip was starting to slip.

Merlok managed to see his hand from under the tablecloth, it took him a few minutes but Merlok came up with an idea. Merlok ran to the front door, opened it, then slammed it shut. Monstrox stopped looking in the kitchen and ran towards the front door. Merlok ran up the stairs then used his magic to teleport to the kitchen as Jestro and Clay got out of their hiding spots.

Merlok led them down to the basement and saw that the basement doors were locked with a hard lock as well. They were once again trapped. Meanwhile, Monstrox was using his magic to create some dark sword and daggers.

Clay looked around for an exit and found a small window that would barely fit them all. Clay made sure that he was last before Merlok and Jestro as they made their escape through the window. Merlok barely made it out. "Some rats are going to die today!" Merlok quickly got Clay and Jestro out and started to run away. when Monstrox made it t the basement he noticed the open window. He used his magic to destroy the basement doors. It sounded like an explosion as the door burst open for the first time in almost seven years.

Merlok, Clay, and Jestro went faster than ever before as they ran through untamed plants to hide in. Monstrox had yet to see them. He used his magic to burn all the plants in the area until he smashed a dragon statue and yelled in anger as he went back home. Had Monstrox gone a few more feet, he would have spotted the intruders. A scared Clay and Jestro were hiding behind Merlok. Clay moved so he and Jestro could slow their heart rates down.

"Feel my heart. Wasn't that the most scared you've ever been scared in your life?" Jestro asked. Merlok and Clay nodded as Merlok kept his gaze on the door till he was certain that Monstrox was in the house and unable to see them move.

"I think someone should teach him a lesson. Monstrox shouldn't treat people that way." Clay said. "I agree with you, Clay but not now. We should get you home." Merlok told him. "We can wait till he leaves again and then we can get your things." Clay suggested then Merlok and Jestro looked at him as if he was crazy. "Or not."

"Clay," Clay looked at Merlok. "Promise me you will never step foot in Monstrox's house, ever again."

Clay sighed and nodded. "Yes, Merlok." Clay wanted to be like a true knight so he would keep his word. He wouldn't go back into Monstrox's home again. 'I want to keep my word but that home belongs to Merlok.'

"Good, we should leave now." They all left to where Clay lived so they could drop him off. 'Clay reminds me of Wanda. Headstrong, loyal, and passionate.' Merlok shook his head. 'I'm overthinking things. Anyone can act like my sister.'


	11. New Power! Am I a wizard?

Merlok was in his home making dinner for him and Jestro. He was glad that he, Jestro, and Clay were able to get away from Monstrox after entering his home but he was sad that he couldn't get the picture of his sister. Although, there was something about Clay that was bugging him. He acted so much like Wanda when she was his age. 'Is it possible that Clay is Wanda's son?'

 _In Clay's home_

Clay walked into his house to see his mother talking to the spies from the King's Secret Service. "Clay, this is Bob and Bill." Zinnia said surprising Clay since she never notices him coming in. She also indicated who was who with her hands.

"They're spies from the King's Secret Service." The two agents looked at each other surprised. How did the youngest member in the household, whose records have yet to been found, find out that they were cops. Zinnia, however, was not happy about what Clay had said. "They are not spies, they are Ace Powerboat Salesmen!" She said while showing a model of a boat to him.

It might have been fate when Harry entered the house. "Babyface, I'm starved!" Everyone turned to him as he entered the house with a shocked look on his face. Both Harry and Zinnia failed to notice the recorder in Bob's hand.

"Hi, Harry," Zinnia said nervously as if she had been caught doing something wrong. "Who are you?" Harry asked the two agents, still not knowing that they are spies from the King's Secret Service. "What is this, a Hot Tub party?" He said ranting as the agents grabbed their things and left, knowing that they couldn't get anything else they wanted with Harry in the house. "You're entertaining surfers?" He asked clearly upset.

Clay turned to his foster parents and told Harry what he told his mother earlier. "They're spies from the King's Secret Service." Bob then tried to save face by asking a stupid question. "You interested in timeshare?" Harry then slammed the door on his face.

Harry and Zinnia then started to fight. "You never let me talk to people! I need to talk to someone besides our stupid kids!" Zinnia said as she went to her room and slammed the door. Clay rolled his eyes and went to his room. "A man is entitled to come home and find dinner on the table!" Clay in the meantime was staring at his door and it was moving but only slightly. 'There's that mist again. Only this time it's blue... maybe...'/

"Dad." He called out. "What do you want?" Harry said clearly angry. "Yell at me, okay?" He wanted to sound like he was defending his mother.

"Shut up and leave us alone!" This time the door moved a little more.

"Yell at me again!"

"Yell at you? I'll come in there and pound your miserable hide! What do I have to do to get some respect around here?" He was shouting while he was heading towards his room. Harry was about to enter the room when it shut on its own. Clay smiled as he realized the way to activate his power, righteous fury. 'Is it possible that one or both of my parents are wizards?'

No child likes to get yelled at, but it was precisely Harry's ranting and raving that gave Clay the key to his power or magic. To unlock that magic, all he needed to do was practice. Clay knew that there was no time like the present and practice makes perfect. Clay practiced his magic like there was no tomorrow. He started out small. He moved one cheerio across the table. He tried to move the box but failed then he started to remember all the insults Monstrox and his family threw at him and the whole box of cheerios burst like the TV did a few weeks ago. 'Okay. A little too much, better take it down a notch.' He cleaned up all the cheerios using his magic and since not all of the cheerios fell on the floor, he used his magic to put a good portion in his bowl. Clay smiled as he used his magic to pour some milk into his cereal and placed the spoon in his bowl. Clay was getting the hang of his magic. He smiled as the spoon flew out of the cereal and fed himself with no problem. 'This is awesome!'

Since school was short today, Clay came home earlier than anyone else and decided to use this time alone to his advantage. He turned on his favorite song on the radio and made the entire living room dance with him, from his father's poker chips and cards to the lamps and chairs. he even his blanket dancing a bit with him too. When the song was over, he put everything back to normal with his magic and opened the curtains for some light and what he saw outside annoyed him.

The two spies from the King's Secret Service were snooping around. True, he was positive that this wasn't his real family, but this was his home. 'Maybe I can stall and give Harry enough time to change his ways. I have a feeling that doesn't do it himself then Monstrox might just do it for him because of that car...' Clay sighed as he made his way outside to the garage where they were talking.

The smarter of the two was talking to the other one like he was an idiot. They were talking about the camera that they had been using to record Harry's dirty dealing. Clay used his magic to move a box that they were after away from them while they were distracted. Clay smiled when the smart one climbed up the ladder and noticed the box was on the other side of the shelf. He climbed back down and moved the ladder as Clay moved the box again.

Clay then decided to make his presence known. "I hope you two realize that you are going to be in trouble very soon." Clay with a serious face.

"It's the male unexplained minor." One of them muttered to the other. Clay rolled his eyes as they came closer to him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school, young man?"/

Clay shook his head. "PLC day. I hope the two of you have a search warrant for this. According to a law book, created by the king several hundred years ago, that I read in the library last year, if you don't have one, you could lose your jobs or even go to the dungeons."

The two men looked at each other with confusion. How did this child, who had no records, read a book that should be difficult for people even in early college? The smart one shrugged it off. "It's your father who's going to federal prison. And you know where you'll end up?"

The other then decided to enter the conversation, Clay wasn't even interested in their foolishness. "In a federal orphanage or on the streets of Dnullib."

"You cooperate, we'll make sure it's a nice orphanage or find you a nice home in Dnullib."

"The kind with food, and teeny weeny cockroaches."

"What do you say?"

Clay rolled his eyes again and looked at their car across the street, mentally picturing the brakes turning off. "Well, now's another crime in the making. Your car is about to run a stop sign." Clay said while pointing at their car. They turned around and saw that he was indeed correct. As they were running to their car, Clay used his magic to take the tape out of the video camera and made it come to him. He grabbed it, closed the garage door, and went back inside where he disposed of the tape in the garbage can.

* * *

 **To the guest who reviewed, don't worry, I'm not going to get mad if you ask about updates for Merlok's Nephew. I am working on the next chapter it's just going to be a while since I only get to work on fanfiction two to three days a week and sometimes not even that much. This one is just easier to work on since it takes me about five minutes or less while the others take a lot longer. Thanks for asking though. 3 Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. See Y'all next week. :)**


	12. Getting Merlok's Things

Clay bought a little time for his father to come to his senses, but now Clay had much bigger fish to fry, much bigger. Clay took a deep breath as he finished zipping his jacket. He rubbed his bracelet for good luck because what he was about to do was dangerous. 'If I am a wizard, maybe one of my parents gave this to me. Maybe Merlok can read it.' Clay looked at his backpack and it flew to him. It was not almost effortless for him to use his magic. He made his way past his parents, not that they ever paid attention to him, but Michael did notice him.

"Hey, Super-freak, where are you going?"

"Out." Michael didn't even bother him anymore. Clay continued heading towards the door with a clam seriousness that he uses daily.

"Hey, Super-freak! Have a carrot!" Michael brought a carrot from his TV dinner and used his spoon to catapult it towards the young boy's head. Clay turned around and the carrot stopped just inches away from his face. Michael's eyes widened in shock and then the carrot disappeared and landed in Michael's hair. It also turned into a carrot spider and started to crawl around, it went into his throat which caused him to choke. Clay smiled at his small prank and left the house.

Clay made his way over to Monstrox's house. The night was windy and dark, perfect for a haunting. 'I like having my magic but I fear that I might lose control of it so after I take care of Monstrox, I should tell Merlok about my magic.'

Clay finally arrived at the house and noticed Monstrox in the living room practicing his dark magic and was stuffing his face with chocolates. 'Excellent.'

Clay shuddered in fear. What he was doing was dangerous and risky but he knew it was worth the risk to help his teacher. He took a deep breath and climbed up the side of the old garden shed. Once he reached the top, looked are saw the room where he saw the small photo of Merlok and Wanda lived in.

He used his magic to lift up the small photo and bring it to him. But due to the wind, the photo got stuck in the branches. 'Come on. Come on.' It took some time but Clay finally got the photo out of the tree and slowly but surely it came to him. Unfortunately, the frame broke once it got out of the tree. 'Oh, no. Well, at least the picture is okay.' Clay put the photo in his backpack and climbed down the garden shed.

Clay quickly and quietly went to the living room window and saw Monstrox using his dark magic to magic small fire monsters attack each other. Clay looked at the open chocolate box and nodded his head and three chocolates flew up and flew over to the window where he was at. The window opened and then closed again as soon as the sweets were in his hands.

Clay smiled at the treats in his hands. Clay was also grateful that Monstrox didn't look down as he investigated the window. 'Something must have hit the window.' Monstrox walked back and made the small fire monsters disappear and started to drink his black coffee. 'Time for the main event, Mr. Superstitious.'

Clay smiled as he made the clock chime 9. Monstrox looked at it puzzled and attempted to sit down but Clay move the chair and he fell to the floor. As Monstrox climbed into the chair, thinking it was just an accident that made him miss the seat, Clay changed the time again. This time for 10 at night. Monstrox was starting to lose his temper with the darn thing. Thinking it was broken, he grabbed the clock and shook it.

Clay smiled as he looked at towards the power lines that were connected to the house. He shook them with his mind and the electricity in the house started to go crazy startling the dark wizard. The windows opened all around the room, which made the paper fly everywhere. "Leave me alone!" Monstrox shouted with fear in his voice as he got out his wand.

Clay wasn't done yet though. He grinned as used his magic and picked up the picture of Monstrox from the mantle and threw it into the fire. Monstrox was freaking out as the picture went up in green flames. He then heard thumping from the stairs cause by rocks. He looked up and nearly screamed at what he saw next. "Wanda!" The portrait of Merlok and Wanda, but his eyes were on Wanda in the photo, was flying down the balcony from the room it had been staying in and flew just barely overhead of the dark wizard. It hit the chandelier and spun to hand in its proper place above the mantle. Monstrox kept looking into Wanda's intense eyes. Finally, Clay had made the clock struck midnight, the most feared hour of all. Monstrox started to flee while Clay ran off but He ran by the car and unbeknownst to him, his bracelet fell off near the car.

Monstrox got to his car and was about to get in when he noticed the necklace on the ground. 'I know this necklace!' Monstrox saw the words on the bracelet and knew who it was since he recognized the bracelet. 'That boy is dead meat and soon I will rule Knights with an iron fist!'

 _Clay's bedroom_

Clay got back home with all of Merlok's things. Then he looked at the chocolate he got. 'This is great. I got Merlok's things and some of the chocolate be great up with. Luckily it won't go bad sitting in my room. Clay felt that something was off he looked around then noticed that his bracelet was missing. 'Oh, no! I must've dropped it when I was running past Monstrox's car. Now, what am I gonna do? He's going to know I was there. Maybe... This can work in my favor.' Clay started to formulate a plan to rid Monstrox from his school and get back Merlok's home once and for all.

* * *

 **This was supposed to go up yesterday but I came home from a band performance at 6 in the evening and I spent that time studying for my Music History test, plus I was exhausted. I also took a three-hour nap today and I feel so good. I'm still working on Merlok's Nephew to all those who are reading it. Don't know when it will be done. This ususally takes me five minutes or less while my other stories take me a few hours to create. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! :)**


	13. Beating Monstrox

The next day, Clay arrived at school with Merlok's things that he got from his old him. Clay ran to Merlok to get his attention. "Merlok! You will never believe what happened last night." Merlok bent down to Clay's level. "What happened, Clay?" Merlok asked curiously. Clay set his backpack down and got the photo of Merlok and Wanda out and the piece of chocolate. Merlok looked at the things in Clay's hands in disbelief.

"Clay, how did you get all these things?" Merlok asked worriedly. 'Clay is normally very obedient and honorable. I know that he would never disobey me.' Clay also got the chocolate out of his bag. "Here is the chocolate too. I ate mine last night." Merlok was speechless. He had so many questions but were unable to answer any of them since they heard the familiar sound of a car about to die come up.

Clay hid the chocolate behind his back and Merlok hid the photo behind his back. Monstrox exited his car calmly. He wasn't yelling, scolding, anything! He walked over to Clay and Merlok as if nothing happened last night. Confirming Clay's suspensions on being discovered. "I'll be teaching your class today, Merlok," He said in the calmest voice ever.

Merlok was now very worried but Clay was finishing the finer points of his plan and backup plan in case anything went wrong.

Back in Merlok's classroom, Merlok was cleaning up the classroom with his magic so Monstrox wouldn't be angry about the school rules being broken. "He is so angry," Merlok said as he put away the student's drawings.

"Maybe I can find a way to return the photo while he's still here at the school," Merlok said as he filled a pitcher with water and sat at his desk. "No, I can't leave the students that long..."

"Merlok, calm down. Everything will be fine. Was there anything Wanda call you, a nickname or something?" Clay asked as he made his way to Merlok's desk.

"Oh, umm... Goat Boy... she turned me into a goat when we were children. That's not important right now, Clay, you promised me that you wouldn't step foot in that house again?" Merlok said reminding Clay about his promise.

Clay smiled. "I didn't. I was on the roof of the garden shed. I used my magic."

"Clay. Monstrox and I are the only magic users in the kingdom. Now I must think of a way to fix our current situation." Merlok set his wand down and put his hands to his head, trying to think of how to fix the problem that they were in.

Clay sighed, 'I guess I have to show him.' Clay used his magic to lift up the water jug to his teacher. Merlok was so busy worrying that he just put a hand under the jug to lower it with thinking about the fact that it was even floating.

Clay smirked as he made it float again and this time Merlok noticed. He looked at the jug in front of him and saw the blue mist which means someone is using magic. Merlok looked at Clay in amazement. "Magic?" He whispered. "I think so. But I don't know how that's possible."

Merlok waved a hand under it quickly to see if it was a trick. "Maybe one of your ancestors was a wizard. Many people have a wizard in their bloodline and it can thin out from generation to generation.

"Merlok, I think I got it down," Clay said while smiling. "Watch this." He turned and pointed at the remaining artwork that needed to be hidden. All things that hid the color, crafts and anything fun came up or down as needed. "No more Mr. Nice Boy," Clay said while smirking. Merlok was speechless. All wizards needed a wand to activate their magic and Clay used him like he already had one. Merlok was about to say something else but he heard Monstrox yelling and he grabbed the floating jug to make it not seem like it was floating. "Against the wall, all of you! Don't make me wait!" The entire class ran in and over to the wall after putting their things in their lockers. Everyone looked terrified. Jestro, Macy, Axl, Lance, and Aaron were nervous and scared. Something in their gut told them that Clay did something and they were fearing for his life.

"Water. And hold the newt," Monstrox said as he grabbed the pitcher, glass, and filled the cup up with water. Then he glared at Clay. "Join the ranks."

Clay ran between Jestro and Macy. "I am here to teach you all a lesson." Monstrox pushed forward a large number of desks in the room and they smashed with a loud crash on the other end of the room. All of the children gasped in fright.

"Clay, what's going on?" Macy whispered. "Yeah, why is Monstrox in our classroom?" Jestro whispered. "Stay quiet and you will see. Everything will be fine," Clay answered. They remained quiet knowing that they could trust their friend. 'Clay is dead.' Aaron, Axl, and Lance thought to themselves. But kept quiet hoping that their friend was right. "Form a line across the room, quickly! Do not leave any spaces."

Everyone remained quiet as Monstrox walked back and forth in front of the students. "I suppose you are wondering what I am going to be talking about?" Monstrox asked in a sickly-sweet voice. "Yes," All the students said. Then his tone changed. "A child came to my house. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I don't know why..."

Merlok wanted to intervene so badly but was afraid that Monstrox would hurt the other students. He was just praying that Clay's plan would work. "I know a child came." Merlok looked at Clay fearfully and to his surprise, Clay didn't look scared. He looked ready. "So, did you know that it is illegal to enter someone's house without their permission?"

"Yes, Principal Monstrox." The class chorused. Aaron, deciding to be funny, said, "Sir." Monstrox glared at him and shouted, "Stand up straight, shoulders back, stomach in!" Monstrox returned to his original position. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"Do any of you recognize this?" Monstrox said as he pulled out Clay's bracelet. The boy in question just stood still with a stoic face and stayed silent. The other students were scared for him but they also stayed silent. "Who was wearing a pretty bracelet with two names on them..." He tugged it a little to show it off in from of Clay, but Clay looked ahead fearlessly.

"...yesterday, and isn't wearing one today? Can you answer me that?" He said in a disgustingly sweet voice then he threw it on the ground, stomped on it, and spit on it. "Who does this disgusting bracelet belong to? I shall personally see to it that the demented, drooling slime breathing, little snake that owns this disgusting bracelet, will never see the light of day again!" He growled then he glared at Clay. "YOU!"

At this point, Merlok decided to intervene and protect his student from harm. "Monstrox, I was the one at your house yesterday. I know I... Ooh!" Monstrox grabbed Merlok's wrist and started to twist. "I broke your arm once, Merlok. And I will do it again." Merlok looked at the fear in his students' faces and back to the headmaster then with great determination, he pulled his hand away from Monstrox. "We are not two children in our backyard again, little brother!" All of the students gasped as their teacher admitted to being related to their headmaster.

"BE SILENT!" Monstrox yelled at the children. He looked at Clay with an evil look on his face. "You will be put away in a place where not even the crows can land their droppings on you because I know exactly who you are!" He grabbed Clay and now he started to work on his plan.

Clay used his magic to make the mist invisible to Monstrox. A piece of chalk started to float up near the chalkboard. "LOOK!" Aaron shouted. Now everyone was looking at the floating piece of chalk as it was starting to write. The blinds started to flutter open and close as words formed on the board. Monstrox stared at the board with horror.

"Mon... Monstrox," The children started to chorus as if their lives depended on it. Merlok stepped back and looked at Clay. 'He used his magic to make his magical mist invisible to Monstrox and myself. His magic must be very powerful.'

"This is Wanda. Give my Goat Boy back his house! I know what you did! Get out of Knighton, if you don't I will get you! I will get you like you got me and my son! That is a promise!" The chalk underlined the word promise. Now Clay commanded the erasers to attack the monstrous man. Monstrox screamed like a young child scared of a monster in their closet, telling them to back away.

All of the children were laughing, even Merlok was laughing a bit. Monstrox passed out from fear that his sister had returned from the dead. Clay raised the blinds to let more light in. All of the children came closer to the sleeping monstrous man. Suddenly his eyes opened and he grabbed the closest student which was Aaron. He grabbed him and proceeded to throw him out a closed window. Clay opened it just seconds before Jestro was thrown out. Clay concentrated to make Aaron fly.

Aaron was now flying through the air, laughing and cheering as Clay made Aaron do a few loop de loops, now they had him charge at Monstrox. Aaron pushed Monstrox on the giant globe in the classroom. Merlok smiled and gave Clay a small signal with his wand to spin the globe with Monstrox on it. Clay smiled and started to spin the globe faster and faster! After a while, Monstrox was thrown off, he got up and was very dizzy. He looked around and once his dizziness went away, he ran towards the first student he saw which was Macy!

"Macy!" Aaron, Jestro, Axl, and Lance shouted. Just before Monstrox could grab her, Clay used his magic to lift him and she caught the pipe up above.

Monstrox crashed into the door and it broke into small pieces. All of the children left their classrooms to see what was going on. Meanwhile, Clay used his powers to get all the lunchboxes open and started to mentally throw the food at him.

"Wow," Hector said then he ran back to his own room to spread the word.

"Hey, you guys, check this out!" Hector called as he reentered his classroom and grabbed his lunchbox.

Now the children were fighting back! They were taking down Monstrox with their own food. Merlok's class all but ran out except for Clay, Jestro, Axl, Lance, and Aaron. They were. all concerned for Macy's safety.

Clay looked up at Macy. "You can let go, Macy." Macy nodded and let go. She slowly went down to the ground. "Whoa! Merlok, did you do that?" Macy asked in wonder. "I will explain later, my child."

Meanwhile, Monstrox was getting hit from every direction with food by every student in the whole school. After a few minutes, Monstrox was getting hit with toilet paper, water balloons, and even Axl managed to stuff Monstrox's mouth with a piece of chocolate cake. He was chased all the way to his car. He got in and drove far, far away. Monstrox was now gone, never to darken another doorway or another school again. Clay was happy and just thought the day couldn't get any better until Macy gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **To the guest who asks about Merlok's Nephew, I have read the suggestions for my story and they sound great but they aren't what I had in mind for my story. The chapter is about halfway done. I don't know when I will finish but I have not forgotten it. School has just been very busy for me. I'm taking about seven classes. So, I can't work on fanfiction everyday. Anyway, thanks for reading! One more chapter after this! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! :)**


	14. The Final Chapter, Reunited with Family

The following days went by quickly. Merlok had a battle with Monstrox. Monstrox was defeated and turned into a book forever. He hid it away in a place so secret that not even Merlok can remember. Things also went well for Merlok and Jestro, for one, Merlok got his home back and was appointed to the royal wizard. Sir Bricklyn, who was previously the janitor, was now the principal and was happily training more students to become the knights they dream of becoming.

Knighton was now at peace and since Merlok got his home back, many of his previous students visited often including Clay, Macy, Axl, Aaron, and Lance.

On one of these, Clay was talking to his friends about something he had learned in a book he had recently read. "Did you know that a mouse's heart rate moves at 650 beats a minute? It beats so fast it sounds like a hum!" Clay said while fixing up his bracelet.

"Whoa, that's awesome! Where did you learn that?" Aaron asked in an excited voice. "From a book. I can show it to you in the library someday if you'd like." Once Clay fixed up his bracelet, he put it back on his wrist.

"That sound's awesome!" Aaron exclaimed. "Hey, Clay. I don't mean to sound rude but what's so special about that bracelet?" Macy asked. "You're not sounding rude. I have had this bracelet for as long as I can remember. I can't explain it but it means the world to me." In all honesty, whenever Clay wore his bracelet, he felt like he was closer to his mother. Clay suddenly frowned when he heard a familiar car engine. "That's great..."

"That's weird. You think that they would trust us to walk you home since we usually do it every day," Jestro said as he got some chocolate from Merlok's home.

"No, they've been caught by the King's Secret Service and they are going to run away."

"Two questions, how do you know about my father's secret service and how do you know about your parents being caught?" Macy asked curiously. "Well, I read about them in several books and my parents never come to get me."

The car door opened and Zinnia, as Clay predicted, was in a rush, "Hey, you! Hey, we're leaving, come on, let's go!" She said as she grabbed Clay's wrist and started pulling him while her other hand grabbed his backpack. "Come on, we're leaving now."

"We would be very happy to walk Clay back home," Merlok told her calmly, hoping to not rush Clay's sudden departure.

"Well, nobody will be there, we're leaving Knighton. We are going to a place called Ninjago or something," Zinnia sneered as she started to drag Clay.

"What?! But that's in another country!" Lance exclaimed. It may not seem like it sometimes but Lance does care for his friends.

"Yeah!" Zinnia turned to Clay. "Daddy's not gonna be in the oil business anymore." The sounds of police sirens were getting closer. **(Don't know if they have police, but the knights can't deal with every problem in all of Knighton)**

"But mom, I don't want to leave my friends!" Clay said as he freed himself from Zinnia's grasp.

"But we're going on a permanent vacation!" Zinnia said as if what they were doing wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, and we gotta beat the speedboats salesmen to the airport!" Harry said as he left the car. Clay frowned, 'I told them constantly that they were spies from the Kings Secret Service, but no one ever listens to me!' Clay took a deep breath. "I love it here, I love my school, my friends, it isn't fair! Merlok, please don't let them take me away!" He pleaded desperately for the first time in his life.

Merlok and the other didn't like how Clau was being treated, but they didn't know what to do. Harry grabbed one arm while Zinnia grabbed the other, both dragging Clay to the car. "Get in the car, Clarence!"

"Clay!" He corrected clearly upset.

"I want to stay with Merlok and my friends!"

"Well, Merlok doesn't want you!" Zinnia snapped at him. "Why would he want a whiny disobedient boy when he has his own and that clown to feed already?"

"Because he's a spectacular, intelligent young boy and Jestro, who longs to be a jester, and I would love him here," Merlok said with conviction. Everyone nodded and agreed with their former teacher and royal wizard.

Clay looked at the adults trying to take him away. "You don't even have any papers for me anyway!" They looked at Clay surprised. When had he found this out?

"Merlok and claim me and you guys can leave me here with no consequence!"

"I'll be an only child again!" Michael shouted from the car.

Harry shook his head. "Shut up, I can't think with all these sirens!" Then he looked at Zinnia. "What do you think?"

Zinnia looked at Clay. "To be honest, Clay, I did actually kinda like you around, but I never understood you, not one little bit." Then she whipped out a piece of paper from her purse as if she had been waiting for this day her whole life. "This is what your mother left us when you were one." She also gave him the little possessions that he had. The two made their way over to the car, leaving a speechless Clay with all the info he could ever need. This was perhaps the first and only decent thing they ever did for Clay, leaving him everything he could ever need to find his real mother. "Ciao!" Zinnia called as they left Clay with his friends and their old teacher and friend, Merlok. Clay waved goodbye to them with the biggest smile on his face for the first time ever in front of them.

Harry and Zinnia got away and as bad as things had been, that's how good they became. Merlok looked at the letter and recognized the handwriting immediately. This was the hand-writing of his sister Wanda, it also helped that Clay also had the blanket that he created for him and the exact bracelet she made for him.

Merlok was Clay's uncle and Wanda was his mother. His location was still unknown but one thing was for sure. Clay had finally found the family he had been dreaming about his whole life.

Now that Merlok was the Royal Wizard, he could properly train Clay in magic. While not as many people are students at Knighton Hall, now renamed, Knighton Academy, it is still a very popular and peaceful school. Clay found, as much to his great surprise, that life could be fun and he decided to have as much of it as possible. After all, he was a very smart kid with magic. That happiest part of the story is that Clay got what he always wanted, a loving family and a magical one at that.

Clay smiled as he used his magic to pull out his favorite book to read along with Jestro and Merlok.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story! Chapter 4 of Merlok's Nephew will be posted sometime this week. I am still working out the kinks on it. I had a busy weekend but I will post it. I don't know when but I will put it up this week. Thanks for reading, Y'all! See you in my next fanfiction, Bye! :)**


End file.
